Nobody's girl
by Yvanna0620
Summary: TRADUCTION monde alternatif dans lequel les moldus et les sang de bourbe sont détenus en esclavage. Que ce passerait-il si Hermione devenait l'esclave de Draco Malefoy? TADUCTION TERMINEE
1. Default Chapter

Bonjour à tous, cela fait longtemps que je lis des fics sur ce site aolrs je me suis demandée pourquoi ne pas en faire autant et publiée les miennes! alors me voici, me voila avec une **TRADUCTION **d'une fic anglaise écrite par Archica; elle est également enregistrée sur ce site donc si la fic vous plait, je vous conseilles d'aller lire l'original-). Je tiens à signaler que cette fic a déjà été traduite mais est restée inachver donc j'ai pris les devants en continuant le travail de l'ancienne traductrice. Pour ceux qui l'aurait déjà lu, ne vous inquiéter pas je vous mets les 3 premiers chapitres et pour les autres, je vous laisses la découvrire...Bonne lecture

Chapitre 1  
  
Draco Malefoy était un jeune homme privilégié. Dans un monde où seulement la Haute Classe était la plus importante, il avait eu la chance d'être né parmis l'une des familles les plus nobles de l'histoire. Les Malefoy étaient riches, puissants et le plus important de tout : des « Sang Pures ».  
  
La population des Moldus avait été complètement éradiquée, considéré comme inutiles à celle du monde magique. Ces sorciers malheureux qui étaient nés de sang impurs (et qui étaient donc souillé) étaient utilisé comme esclaves, domestiques et autres fonctions de Basse Classe. Certains étaient puissants mais on ne leur faisait pas confiance et on ne leur permettait pas de se reproduire. Ainsi, il était prévu que la race des sang-de-bourbes s'éteigne d'ici une centaine d'années tout au plus.  
  
Draco se tenait devant un grand miroir dans sa somptueuse chambre. Ce jour n'était pas comme les autres, c'était celui de son dix-huitième anniversaire, celui où il devenait enfin en adulte. Il lissa les plis de sa cape noire et repoussa ses cheveux d'un or presque blanc loin de son visage. Il enfila une paire de gants noirs avant de descendre dans l'immense salon du manoir.  
  
C'était un jour vraiment excitant pour ses parents : aujourd'hui, ils allaient acheter le premier esclave de Draco le meilleur cadeau d'anniversaire qu'ils pourraient penser pour lui. Cette idée l'avait horrifié. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un sang-de-bourbe pour le suivre n'importe où, faisant son lit et époussetant sa chambre. Les domestiques du manoir étaient là pour ça ! La seule utilisation possible à laquelle il avait pensé pour un esclave était pour teste ses nouveaux sorts et malédictions. Mais son père avait insisté, lui assurant que posséder un moldu le rendrait encore plus important.  
  
Ainsi, ce matin, Draco accompagna son père malgré son désaccord. Ils arrivèrent dans une rue garnie de petites cellules de verre qui ressemblaient plus à des cages qu'à autres choses. Les créatures à l'intérieur étaient maigres, sales et seulement vêtues de chiffons bruns. Draco s'arrêta quelques minutes pour jeter un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur mais son père n'y prêta pas d'attention. « Ceux-ci sont de bon marchés » dit-il à Draco sans se retourner, « les plus dégoûtants et méprisants de tous. Nous allons te trouver un esclave approprié.»  
  
Draco fronça légèrement les sourcils puis continua à suivre son père sans se plaindre. Bientôt, ils atteignirent une place où se trouvait des cages plus grandes et dont les barreaux étaient argentés. Les créatures à l'intérieurs n'étaient plus sales, mais toujours aussi minces et males habillées. Le père de Draco parla quelques instants avec un commerçant, puis inclina la tête pour que son fils commence à chercher ce qu'il choisirait.  
  
Il fit les cents pas dans la rue, en observant les cellules avec un mépris total. Dire qu'il avait besoin d'une de ces choses pour l'aider : inutiles et hideuses créatures ! Il s'arrêta à coté de quelques unes d'elles qui semblaient relativement intéressants, certain étaient été très jeunes et d'autres assez vieux. Il y avait autant d'hommes que de femmes. Tous plus répugnants les uns que les autres.  
  
Soudainement, quelque chose attira son attention dans l'une des cellules. Des cheveux bruns touffus en désordres et tombant en spirale s'étalaient et prenaient tout l'espace de la cellule. Draco se rapprocha, curieux de voir à quel visage hideux, ces cheveux pourraient cacher. Il tapa à la vitre pour appeler la sang de bourbe.  
  
Rien ne se produisit. Elle n'avait pas réagi. Il tapa encore. Toujours rien. Draco commençait à s'impatienter. Il tapa encore mais plus fort cette fois. Ne voyant aucun progrès, il partit. Il n'allait pas perdre son temps avec une sang de bourbe sourde et/ attardée.  
  
Le marchant s'est tout de suite rendu compte que Draco était peu intéressé à cette esclave. Néanmoins, cette sang de bourbe était la meilleure esclave qu'il puisse avoir pour une famille aussi importante que celle des Malefoy.  
  
Le marchant se précipita vers la cellule remplie de cheveux bruns et les secoua violemment. « Réveilles toi, salet ! » hurla t'il.  
  
Draco se retourna tranquillement, en observant la scène avec peu d'intérêt. Enfin, la sang de bourbe se retourna pour faire face au marchant. Soudainement, l'intérêt de Draco s'agrandit. La fille dans la cellule était plutôt jolie. Tout de même pas magnifique, mais son visage était plus jolie que plus d'un sang pur qu'il lui avait été présenté. Il était étonné. La plus part des sang de bourbes qu'il avait vu étaient laids ou très ordinaires.  
  
Le marchant commença à ouvrir la cellule. « Vous voulez y jeter un coup d'œil ? »  
  
Draco inclina la tête affirmativement, déguisant son intérêt en curiosité. Le marchant ouvrit la cellule et saisit le bras de la fille. Il la jeta en dehors et elle roula sur le trottoir. « Lève toi, sale bestiole idiote et inutiles. »  
  
La fille ne réagit pas. « Est-elle sourde ? » demanda Draco. Le marchant grogna. « Non, elle est juste vachement têtue. »il la tira vers lui par ses cheveux. Lucius les rejoignit. « Un sang de bourbe qui ne respecte pas son maître. Comme c'est révoltant. Passons, Draco. »  
  
Draco commença à partir, mais s'arrêta. Soudainement, une idée lui vint : l'envie de remettre cette esclave à sa place. « Tu dis qu'elle est têtue. » demanda t'il en faisant un pas vers elle.  
  
Le marchant sauta sur l'occasion. « Plus têtue qu'elle, y'a pas ! Elle avait l'habitude de se battre, toujours en griffant et en frappant quelqu'un. Elle criait tout au long de la journée que c'était inhumain ou quelques choses dans ce genre là. Elle s'est finalement calmée au bout de deux ans. Maintenant, elle ne fait rien sans qu'on l'y oblige.» Draco s'était maintenant rapproché d'elle, la regardant de bas en haut. Elle regardait le sol, comme si la situation était sans intérêt pour elle. Il a brusquement mis sa main sur son épaule, la poussant légèrement pour voir si elle tomberait, mais elle se retenta fermement. « Elle semble en bon état » dit il en ignorant le visage désapprobateur de son père. « Quel âge a t'elle ? » « 18 ans tout au plus. Nous ne savons pas avec exactitude leur date de naissance. »  
  
« Et elle n'a jamais eu de maître avant ? »  
  
« Vous plaisantez ? Vu comment elle était ces deux dernières années, personne n'en voulait et encore moins maintenant, personne ne veut s'encombrer d'une esclave têtue. » Le marchant grimaça quand il a vu les yeux de Draco s'obscurcir.  
  
Draco s'arrêta juste devant elle et repoussa une mèche de cheveux loin de son visage. Il saisit son menton et le leva vers lui. Il le tourna vers la gauche puis vers la droite. « Pas trop moche a regard » murmura t'il. « Je la prend ».  
  
Lucius le regarda comme s'il était prés à s'évanouir. « Draco, cette esclave ne nous causera que des ennuies. En plus, si nous la revendons, elle nous rapportera à peine la moiti ».  
  
« Qui te dit que je vais vouloir la revendre. Je pense qu'elle va m'amuser. » Un sourire étrange se dessina sur le visage de Draco. « Prépare la ».  
  
Le marchant tira un collier en cuir brun de son manteau et l'attacha au coup de la fille. « Ce collier est magique. Il la rend faible et fatiguée. Je vous suggère seulement de l'utiliser le temps que vous arriviez chez vous, à moins que vous ne vouliez un esclave qui ne puisse rien faire ».  
  
Draco inclina la tête et attendu que son père paye. Ensuit, tous les trois rentrèrent au manoir. La fille les suivait comme une marionnette. Même sans le collier, elle aurait fait de même. Bien qu'elle ne l'ai pas laissée montrer, elle était choquée que quelqu'un veuille d'elle. Elle avait perdu la notion du temps depuis qu'on l'avait jetée dans cette cellule après qu'un client refusa de l'acheter. Non pas qu'elle ait voulu être posséder, mais quelque part au fond d'elle même, elle avait toujours penser qu'elle avait de meilleurs chances de s'échapper d'une famille qu'un marchand qualifié pour maintenir des sang de bourbe en cage.  
  
Ainsi, l'esclave que possédait maintenant Draco Malefoy restait silencieuse, attendant son heure ou n'importe quelle occasion. Elle lui échapperait et fuirait ce long et sombre tunnel vers la liberté. Tout ce qu'elle devait faire, c'était de supporter ce sale gosse de riche pendant quelques jours. Elle était certaine que ce ne serait pas trop dur. Elle devrait probablement changer les draps de son lit et astiquer ses chaussures. Ce serait facile, enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait...


	2. chapitre 2

Chapitre 2  
  
Hermione Granger était assise dans une salle très petite, dans un sous sol du manoir des Malefoy. Le collier lui avait été enlevé, et elle était maintenant enchaînée au mur. Ses poignés étaient rouges et enflés. Elle commençait à se demander s'ils ne l'avaient oublié. Cela faisait un moment que son propriétaire, Draco, l'avait laissée dans ce cachot.  
  
Enfin, les portes du cachot s'ouvrirent provoquant un grincement assourdissant qui la réveilla. Draco entra suivi de deux domestiques féminins. Probablement des mi-sang pur, puisqu'elle n'étaient apparemment pas mal traitées. Il leur fit signe d'aller la chercher, et chacune pris un bras. « Assurez vous qu'elle soit bien lav », leur dit-il, « frottez la jusqu'à ce que sa peau commence à peler, et frotter encore un peu plus. Je ne veux aucune germes de sang de bourbe autour de moi ».  
  
Les deux femmes la soulevèrent et l'emmenèrent en bas du hall pendant que Draco se dirigeait vers l'escalier. Elles l'emportèrent dans une autre petite chambre où il y avait une plaque de tuile qui prenait la moitié de l'espace de la pièce. Les deux femmes lui enlevèrent ses chiffons bruns et commencèrent à la nettoyer avec de grosses et rugueuses éponges qu'elles tenait à l'aide de canne. Elles frottèrent également sa robe. Elles devaient probablement avoir reçues l'ordre de ne pas avoir de contacte physique avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit complètement lavée. Elles travaillèrent en silence, leur visage ne montrait aucune émotion. Cela devrait être un travail comme les autres pour les domestiques. Lorsque le douloureux nettoyage fut terminé, elles tirèrent d'étranges tuyaux et appuyèrent sur un levier dans le mur. L'eau commença à jaillir et sa force brûla la peau de la jeune fille. Par réflexe, elle se recula le plus loin possible pour se retrouver enfin contre le mur froid n'ayant aucun moyen de s'échapper. Elle s'accroupi puis se roula en boule à fin de se protéger mes les domestiques mirent fin à son calvaire en coupant l'eau.  
  
Les domestiques lui tendirent deux grandes serviettes et des vêtements avant de partir en claquant la porte derrière elles. Hermione savait qu'elles attendaient qu'elle s'habille. Elle se sécha lentement, elle n'était pas presser de retourner dans cette chambre minuscule et sale au fond du couloir, où les chaînes l'attendaient.  
  
Elle regarda de plus prés les vêtements. Il y avait une culotte blanche, un soutien-gorge très démodé et une robe marron en cotton. Elle les enfila, remarquant qu'ils étaient étonnamment neufs et en excellent état. Durant toutes ces années, elle n'avait jamais eu de vêtement neuf. Tout ce qu'elle avait eu était des bouts de chiffons et des robes trouées que le marchand lui donnait. Ses cheveux, déjà sales et emmêlés au départ, formaient à présent des paquets de nœuds, mais il n'y avait aucun peigne, et ce depuis plusieurs jours. Elle aurait aimé avoir de beaux cheveux peignés et tombant le long de sa nouvelle robe. Elle finit d'ajuster sa robe et toqua à la porte pour signaler qu'elle été prête.  
  
Les deux femmes lui remirent les chaînes autour de ses poignés et l'accompagnèrent en bas du hall. Elle laissa échapper un léger soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elles passèrent devant la porte de son cachot. Elles l'emmenèrent dans une salle au fond du couloir. Là, elles la déposèrent sur une chaise en bois et commencèrent à démêler ses cheveux à l'aide d'un objet en bois qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il était rond, avec des pics poisseux qui dépassait de tous les cotés ! Pourtant cet objet insolite fonctionnait comme par magie, car en un rien de temps, ses cheveux sont devenus impeccables même s'ils étaient toujours aussi crépus. Les deux femmes restèrent interdits devant elle à observe ses cheveux. Pendant un moment, comme si elles essayaient de trouver un moyen de les rendre plus lisse. Ne trouvant apparemment aucune solution, elles les tirèrent en un magnifique chignon qu'elles attachèrent avec de petites cordes noires. Ce n'était pas un travail de professionnel, mais elles semblaient satisfaites.  
  
Enfin, l'une d'elles parla : « vous êtes prêtes maintenant, nous pouvons vous conduire au prés de Mr Malefoy ».  
  
Elle les suivit sans protester vers le haut des escaliers. Elles passèrent devant de nombreuses portes et Hermione commençait à se demander pourquoi une famille qui ne comportait que trois personnes avait elle besoin d'autant de pièces. Elle imaginait Draco comme un gosse pourri, gâté qui avait des pièces pleine à craquer de jouets et de cadeaux.  
  
Par la suite, elles s'arrêtent devant une porte d'un bois plus beau que les autres. La porte s'ouvrit et Draco les emmena à l'intérieur. Il était sans manteau, mais avait gardé sa lourde robe longue. Il ferma la porte derrières elles et alla s'installer dans un fauteuil très élégant. Il leur donna un signe de la main signalant qu'elles pouvaient parler.  
  
« Elle es prête, Mr Malefoy » dit la même qui avait parlait plus tôt.  
  
«Êtes vous sure que vous avez frotter partout avec le désinfectant ? »  
  
Toutes les deux inclinèrent la tête. Hermione fronça les sourcils : elle n'était pas aussi sales que ça ! Elles la poussèrent légèrement et elle avança d'un pas. Draco leur indiquèrent de sortir et se leva. Il tourna autour d'elle comme il l'avait fait ce matin dans la rue commerçante.  
  
« Tu ressembles presque à une humaine maintenant » dit-il avec une fausse surprise.  
  
Elle eue une très forte envie de répliquer mais c'est abstenue. Elle savait ce qu'il faisait : il voulait la provoquer. Elle regarda le plancher affichant un regard indifférent sur son visage. Il se pencha vers elle et inspira fortement.  
  
« Même la puanteur est parti. Rappelle moi de donner à ces domestiques une augmentation parce que le travail qu'elles ont accompli sur toi est un véritable miracle ! ».  
  
Le cœur d'Hermione commença à battre fort dans sa poitrine. Elle voulait le saisir par son petit cou de sale gosse de riche et l'étrangler pour lui enlever toute cette arrogance qui émanait de lui. Mais là encore, elle resta silencieuse. Elle continua juste à se rappeler qu'il lui faudrait seulement quelques jours pour apprendre comment se composaient les lieux et pour formuler un plan d'évasion.  
  
« Je suppose que tu es curieuse de savoir ce que j'attend de toi. » commença t-il, retournant à sa chaise. « C'est vraiment très simple. Tu es mon cobaye. Chaque fois que j'apprendrais un nouveau sort, ou que je créerai une nouvelle malédiction, je le testerais d'abord sur toi. Tu ne refuseras pas. Tu n'essayeras pas de les éviter. C'est la raison pour laquelle tu te trouve ici ».  
  
Hermione le regarda droit dans les yeux. « Et après, j'aurais des contre sort en retour ? »  
  
Draco fut surpris. « Oui, éventuellement. Après tout, je ne pourrais plus lancer de sort sur toi, si tu es déjà maudite. Cela affecterait le résultat final et c'est exactement ce que j'envisageais. Il n'y aurait aucun moyen d'arrêter le processus à moins que je n'imagine un nouveau sort ». Il avait dit la dernière phrase avec un large sourire.  
  
« Et, c'est tout ce qui est prévue pour moi ? » demanda Hermione ironiquement.  
  
Draco était perplexe. N'était il pas assez mauvais ? Il la regarda de bas en haut avec un rictus sur son visage. « Bien, je sûr que les domestiques mâles vont adorer s'amuser avec toi ». Hermione essaya de cacher son dégoût mais son visage trahissait son émotion.  
  
Draco éclata de rire. « Nous pouvons essayer d'éviter ça, du moins, tant que tu te comporte bien. Mais la première fois que tu fait n'importe quelle sorte de protestions, je t'envoie en bas dans leur chambre et je les laisse décider de ta punition. » Draco était ravi. Il étai fier de provoquer ce regard meurtrier qu'elle lui lançait. Cela l'amusait beaucoup.  
  
Il se leva de nouveau de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la porte. « Tu vas pouvoir sortir maintenant. Je t'appellerais lorsque j'aurais besoin de toi. » Dit-il en s'approchant de la porte pour appeler les domestiques. Mais il s'arrêta et se retourna. « Attend, comment tu t'appelles ?  
  
« Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire ! » demanda t-elle, se tenant devant la porte fermée, désireuse de partir le plus loin de lui. « Pourquoi m'appeler par mon prénom alors que sang de bourbe me va si bien ? » il y avait de l'amertume dans sa voie.  
  
« Dis le moi ! »  
  
« Hermione Granger. »  
  
« Oh !quel étrange nom moldu ! »  
  
Elle fronça les sourcils et fit un pas vers la porte. « Si vous avez fini avec moi, je retournerais heureuse dans ma cellule. »  
  
Draco sourit. « Ma compagnie te déplais sang de bourbe ? »  
  
« Honnêtement, oui. »  
  
« Une sang de bourbe honnête, impressionnant j'étais sûr de faire une affaire en t'achetant. » lui dit-il, en frappant à la porte.  
  
Les deux domestiques apparurent devant elle et l'emmenèrent au bas des escaliers. Draco les rappelèrent du bas de la porte. « Assurez vous qu'elle soit prête pour demain. Je vais peut-être essayer d'arranger ses horribles cheveux à l'aide d'un sort. »  
  
Hermione commençait à être furieuse. Elle sentait sa colère bouillir à l'intérieur d'elle mais elle continua de marcher. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de le remettre en place. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était de ne pas se retourner et lui répliquer quelques choses jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit de retour dans sa cellule.  
  
Elle sourit légèrement lorsqu'elle entendue le déclic de la clef dans le serrure. Ainsi, elle était retournée dans cette minuscule salle, dans ce sous-sol miteux, qui ne comportait qu'un banc et un toilette. Sur le banc était posé un petit plateau en bois avec le dîner. Elle fut agréablement surprise qu'il soit généreusement rempli. C'était délicieux, probablement la meilleur nourriture qu'elle ait mangé de toute sa vie.  
  
Après qu'elle eu terminé, elle déposa le plateau prés de la porte et s'assit sur le banc. Elle regarda sa nouvelle robe brune, si chaude et si propre. Peut-être qu'une vie d'esclave n'était pas si horrible qu'elle le pensait. Elle pourrait supporter quelques malédictions. Elle savait que les effets ne serait pas permanents et l'idée de s'évader lui trotter toujours autant dans la tête.  
  
Elle espérait toujours la liberté plus qu'autre chose. Elle préférait encore de vieilles robes sales et apprendre réellement la magie que d'avoir de nouveau vêtement et être traité comme une expérience vivante. Ce qui la blessait le plus était qu'elle pouvait sentir le potentiel magique en elle. Elle avait pris connaissance de la magie simplement en observant et en écoutant les gens dans la rue, mais elle n'avait jamais eu de baguette magique ni d'enseignement conventionnel. Comme elle aimerait apprendre correctement, et pouvoir employer sa magie pour libérer le reste des moldus de l'esclavage.  
  
Elle est revenue à la dure réalité. Mais, à quoi pensait-elle ? Elle était juste une autre sang de bourbe juste une esclave de plus. Elle serait déjà chanceuse si elle pouvait se libérer, elle, sans morts ni blessés...Oui, ce serait merveilleux. Malheureusement, elle appartenait à Draco Malefoy. C'est avec ces sombres pensées qu'elle s'endormit facilement sur le banc en bois dur. 


	3. chapitre 3

Chapitre 3  
  
Hermione fut appelée très tôt le jour suivant dans la chambre de Draco. Elle fut lavée avec la même ténacité que la dernière fois et on lui donna une autre robe tout aussi propre que la première. Elle fut emmenée en bas du hall puis dans la même salle au fond du couloir. Les deux domestiques frappèrent à la porte, Draco leur ouvrit et les mena à l'intérieur. Il vérifia qu'Hermione était propre avant de signaler aux domestiques de partir. Draco semblait tout particulièrement entrain aujourd'hui, et il était visiblement très excité. Il fit les cents pas dans sa chambre comme s'il cherchait quelque chose puis, il s'arrêta devant elle.  
  
« Nous allons bien nous amuser aujourd'hui. » dit-il avec un large sourire. « Du moins, je vais bien m'amuser ! »  
  
Hermione le regarda simplement avec curiosité lorsqu'il repartit fouiller dans sa chambre. Pendant un moment, il s'était abaissé et regardé sous son baldaquin où était suspendu des rideaux noirs. Il réapparut de l'autre coté tenant dans sa main un morceau de parchemin.  
  
« Je l'ai trouv ! » s'exclama t il.  
  
« Trouver quoi ? ».  
  
« Mes notes pour la malédiction que nous allons pratiquer aujourd'hui ! » dit-il, parcourant des yeux le parchemin. Il plia celui-ci et le mit dans l'une des poches de sa robe. Il prit sa baguette et sembla soucieux.  
  
Hermione se raidit. C'était le moment qu'elle avait appréhendée. Elle se demandait ce que cette chose épouvantable allait bien pouvoir lui faire. Est ce qu'il allait vraiment lui arranger ses cheveux ? Certes ils n'auraient pas mériter un prix de beauté, mais elle ne pu s'imaginer devenir chauve. Elle frémit légèrement à cette idée.  
  
Soudainement, elle le vit lever sa baguette et marmonner quelque chose qu'elle ne pu distinguer. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle assistait à une démonstration de magie. Depuis qu'il était interdit aux sangs de bourbe d'apprendre la magie la plus part des sorciers s'abstenaient de parler devant eux de malédictions et de sorts, et encore moins de leur en montrer !  
  
Une lumière éclatante rouge-orangée provenant de la baguette de Draco, l'entoura. Elle tressailli légèrement, puis se ressaisi. Elle posa instinctivement ses mains sur sa tête pour vérifier que ses cheveux étaient encore là. Dieu merci, ils y étaient !  
  
Elle examina le reste de son corps, essayant de trouver ce que le sort lui avait fait, mais avant qu'elle n'y parvienne, elle sentit une vague de nausée lui montée à la tête. Elle commença à avoir chaud et se sentit fiévreuse. Sa peau était devenue pâle excepté quelques tâches rouges le long de son cou. Elle transpirait tellement que ses cheveux commençait à s'applatir.Lorsqu'elle ne pu se tenir debout plus longtemps, elle s'effondra sur le plancher. Elle battit des mains dans l'espoir de se rafraîchir, mais l'air était trop suffocant.  
  
« Il fait...si chaud ! » cria t-elle en haletant, il lui était difficile de respirer.  
  
Draco était indéniablement radieux. « C'est ton travail. Oh, c'est encore mieux que ce que j'avais imagin ! »  
  
Hermione le regarda. « Quel... était ....le sort ?! »  
  
« C'est le charme C_aloratum_, il a été conçu pour infliger une abominable souffrance comme si ton sang était entrain de bouillir. » dit Draco fièrement. Hermione avait des haut-le-cœur, pensant que le dîner d'hier soir allait sûrement jaillir sur le sol d'une minute à l'autre. Elle avait si mal au cœur, mais le pire était cette horrible chaleur. Ne prêtant aucune attention à sa dignité, elle enleva sa robe et la jeta en arrière en lui donnant des coups de pieds comme si elle était un serpent. Elle fut soulagée pendant un moment. Elle remarqua que les yeux de Draco furent légèrement surpris en parcourant son corps. Elle voulu remettre sa robe, mais la chaleur était déjà entrain de revenir.  
  
Draco la regarda avec grand intérêt. Il n'avait pas imaginé que le sort aurait pour résultat de la faire ramper autour de sa chambre en sous- vêtement, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il devait être heureux de cela. Pendant un moment, les yeux d'Hermione rencontrèrent ceux de Draco mais il les dévia rapidement vers le reste de son corps, essayant de montrer qu'il n'était intéressait que par les effets du sort.  
  
« Bien, c'était un grand succès. » Dit-il plus calmement cette fois-ci.  
  
« Le... contre sort.... s'il vous plait. »  
  
« Peut-être demain. » dit-il méchamment.  
  
« Je vais mourir si vous ne me le lancez pas tout de suite. » se força t- elle à dire. « A quoi vous servirai je alors. »  
  
Draco soupira et fouilla dans sa poche. Il ressortit le parchemin et le lu.  
  
« Dépêchez vous !! » hurla t-elle, serrant son estomac de peur que le dîner d'hier ne ressurgisse devant elle. Draco la regarda furieusement.  
  
« Tu vivras une heure de plus, du moins si tu arrête de me parler sur ce ton avec ta sale bouche de sang de bourbe ! J'ai tout mon temps. » Dit-il plus calmement avec un sourire satisfait. Hermione inclina la tête péniblement, Draco chuchota le contre sort.  
  
Hermione se sentit immédiatement beaucoup mieux, c'était comme si elle était enfin libre. Elle se releva et pris une minute pour rattraper son souffle. Elle repoussa ses cheveux humides derrière son front. Elle regarda le sol et se rappela qu'elle s'était débarrassée de sa robe. Elle rougit légèrement. Elle voulu la reprendre mais sa robe n'était plu à l'endroit où elle l'avait laissée. Draco s'était levé et la tenait dans sa main.  
  
« Tu as laisser tomber quelque chose, sang de bourbe ? »  
  
Elle fit un pas en avant et tendit le bras pour la reprendre mais il la mit hors de sa portée. « Si tu ne prend pas soin des cadeaux que nous te donnons, nous pouvons les reprendre. »  
  
« Rendez la moi ! » dit-elle le plus calmement qu'elle le pouvait.  
  
« Et, qu'est ce que tu ai supposé dire d'autre ? » demanda t-il avec un large sourire.  
  
« S'il vous plait ? »  
  
Il lui tendit sa robe et la regarda s'habiller. « Tu sais, si tu étais une véritable sorcière, tu aurais une allure sensationnelle dans une robe verte. »  
  
Hermione le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou. Les robes vertes étaient réservées à la plus haute classe des sorcières, les plus riches et les plus puissantes femmes du monde magique. Etant enfant, Hermione avait regardé ces belles sorcières portant leur robe couleur émeraude marchaient le long de sa cellule, et avait pleuré sur ses propres haillons. Elle s'était jurer qu'un jour prochain elle en porterait une.  
  
« Le vert n'est pas ma couleur. » lui dit-elle finalement. Il l'examina de plus prés, en plissant ses yeux : « tu as raison. Le brun te convient beaucoup mieux. » Hermione ne comprit pas l'insulte. Les robes brunes étaient destinées aux plus pauvres et aux plus laides sorcières de la société. Elles ne coûtaient d'ailleurs presque rien.  
  
« Avez-vous fini pour aujourd'hui ? » dit-elle rapidement, heureuse de changer de sujet. Il inclina la tête et se retourna. « Tu peux appeler les domestiques. »  
  
Hermione cligna des yeux, surprise de voir son humeur changer si brutalement. Tout à coup, il semblait tourmenté et elle pu déceler de l'amertume dans sa voix. Il avait été si content que le sort ait réussi. Qu'est ce qu'il avait maintenant ? Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle pensa lui poser la question mais revient rapidement à la réalité. Avec de la chance, il lui répondrait certainement en l'insultant, et elle ne voulait pas lui montrer qu'elle s'en soucier. Elle ne souhaitait pas flatter son ego d'avantage.  
  
Elle frappa à la porte et les deux domestiques arrivèrent, elles la ramenèrent dans sa cellule où son déjeuner l'attendait. Elle mangea d'un air maussade, ne prenant aucun plaisir à chaque bouchée. A présent, elle se sentait également frustrée et exaspérée. Cependant elle ne pu définir la véritable raison qui la mettait dans un tel état. Le sort avait été très douloureux, mais elle l'avait enduré que seulement quelques minutes. Elle se raidi à l'idée de ce qu'il aurait donner si elle n'avait pas reçu le contre sort.  
  
Elle chassa de sa tête cette dernière pensée puis entrepris de faire la sieste. De toute façon, elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Elle s'allongea sur le banc et essaya de s'endormir, mais elle ne pu y parvenir. Elle avait dû trop dormir la nuit précédente. Elle se mit sur le côté puis se retourna de nouveau : elle était toujours incapable de dormir. Chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle commençait à rêver que Draco ne voulait pas lui donner le contre sort, elle sentait toujours cette chaleur suffocante l'envahir et alors que Draco se tenait devant elle en ricanant, elle prit feu dans sa chambre.  
  
Elle sursauta avant que le rêve ne puisse aller plus loin. Elle était contrariée par le manque de sommeil mais reconnaissante que le cauchemar soit terminé. Au bout d'une heure, elle sombra finalement dans le sommeil. Ce n'était pas un rêve calme : le cauchemar continuait. Maintenant, elle en était venue à arracher ses sous-vêtements et Draco lui disait des paroles obscènes jusqu'à ce que l'humiliation devienne plus douloureuse que la chaleur. Lorsqu'elle fut parvenue à récupérer ces vêtements, Draco les enflamma à l'aide de sa baguette.  
  
Elle se réveilla le souffle coupé et s'assit sur la banc pour reprendre sa respiration. Elle avait transpiré de nouveau mais cette fois ci, c'était à cause de sa propre frustration et de son anxiété. Elle se força à se calmer. « C'est fini pour aujourd'hui. » se dit-elle pour se soulager. « Le sort a été rompu, et je ne le rêverait pas jusqu'à demain. »  
  
Enfin, elle se rendormit de nouveau mais elle fit toujours le même cauchemar. Il n'était pas long car elle se réveillait à chaque fois avec sursaut pour faire face ensuit à de longues heures de solitude et de confinement. L'esclavage était horrible, pensa-t-elle, et elle ne pouvait pas rester comme ça pour toujours. Elle s'échapperait même si elle devait en mourir.

si vous souhaitez que je continue la traduction...he bien... il vous suffit de m'envoyer une petit review!!


	4. chapitre 4

Bonjour à tous ! Quelle ne fut pas m'a surprise lorsque j'ai ouvrert hier ma boite vocale pour y découvrir 18 reviews !! WAHOU, je ne pensais pas en recevoir autant en moins d'une semaine !! Je tiens donc à vous remercier, vous cher lecteur pour m'encourager à continuer ma traduction.  
  
**Note importante :** étant donnée que cette fic est une **TRADUCTION**, je ne me permettrais donc pas de répondre personnellement aux reviews. Je suis certaine que vous me comprenez. Toute fois, que cela ne vous empêche pas de m'en écrire, c'est pour vous que je la traduis donc vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire si vous voulez la suite, lol !!  
  
**Je remercie donc : moi, LadyC, theti, Malya, Gaara, mag, Paprika Star, Tak', Kam-livy, titi5960, stephanie, frog, marilla-chan, greenyes, HP, Tini, Isabelle de Lioncourt, WendyMalfoy. Pour m'avoir si gentiment demander la suite.  
**  
Je suppose que beaucoup d'entre vous se demande si je continuerais la traduction, combien comporte de chapitre etc.... hé bien, l'auteur l'a déjà terminée et elle comporte 15 chapitres. Je dois vous avouez que j'avais déjà bien entamer la traduction avant de la publier, j'en suis arrivée au chapitre 9 donc pas de souci, je la traduirais jusqu'au bout !! Pour éviter les problèmes de retard, je publierais donc chaque chapitre tous les **mercredi** et je continuerais ainsi si vous le souhaitez bien évidement.  
  
Bien, maintenant que les petites tâches « administratives » sont faites, je vous laisse enfin à votre lecture, lol !!

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

****

**disclamair **(mieux vaut tard que jamais) : le blabla habituel....rein ne m'appartient !!  
  
**Chapitre 4  
**  
Draco s'assit en face de l'énorme table de la salle à manger. Sa mère et son père étaient de l'autre cotés, mangeant leur repas avec la plus grande prestance que leur inculquer leur rang. Ils prenaient leur position dans la Haute Classe très sérieusement, et souhaitaient que Draco fasse de même. Son père lui tendit son assiette.  
  
- Comment t'en sors tu avec ton esclave ?  
  
- Avec Hermione ? Oh, elle est très intéressante. J'ai inventé un nouveau sort aujourd'hui. Il a donné des résultats stupéfiants. Répondit-il très excité.  
  
Sa mère tamponna ses lèvres avec la pointe de sa serviette.  
  
- Ainsi, cette petite fille a un nom !   
  
- Oui, Hermione Granger.  
  
Sa mère ria bêtement. Je ne pensais pas que ses sangs de bourbe avaient un nom. Je suppose que c'est plus astucieux ainsi. (ndT : je n'ai pas très bien compris ce que voulais dire l'auteur)  
  
Son père ne sembla pas trouver cela très amusant.  
  
- Et tu l'appelles par son nom ?   
  
- Pas d'habitude. dit Draco, soudainement plus intéressé par le repas.  
  
- Soit prudent, Draco. Tu ne veux pas que cette petite sang de bourbe oublie sa place, n'est ce pas ?  
  
Draco inclina sa tête et continua son dîner. Pour qui le prenaient-ils ? S'attendaient-ils à ce qu'il ait de la compassion envers elle et qu'il lui rende sa libert ? Il n'était pas si faible, et il leurs prouverait.  
  
Lorsque le dîner fut terminé et que la famille s'était installée devant la cheminée de l'extravagant salon, Draco se leva.   
  
- Père, mère, aimeriez vous voir le sort que j'ai fait aujourd'hui ?  
  
Ils le regardèrent avec avidité, puis son père sourit.  
  
- Oui, ce sera avec plaisir.   
  
Draco appela les domestiques pour qu'elles aillent chercher Hermione. Elles descendirent les escaliers et revinrent rapidement. Hermione semblait fatigué, comme s'ils l'avaient réveillée d'un petit somme, de plus, l'éclat des flammes de la cheminée lui faisait mal aux yeux. Elle regarda Lucius. Elle se rappela de lui dans la ruelle. Elle n'avait jamais vu la mère de Draco, elle ne l'aima pas au premier regard elle était assise dans sa robe verte, regardant Hermione avec dégoût.  
  
Draco lui souriait.  
  
- Nous allons démontrer le sort d'aujourd'hui à mes parents. Ils sont très impatients de le voir.   
  
Le visage d'Hermione pâlit.  
  
- Nous allons le refaire encore ?! Devant eux ?! s'écria-t-elle, se rappelant la scène où elle avait dû enlever se robe.  
  
Les parent de Draco tournèrent la tête brusquement vers sa direction, comme s'ils lui demandaient : comment lui permes-tu de te parler sur ce ton là avec toi ? Draco rougit légèrement.   
  
- Oui, nous le refaisons, à moins que tu ne préfères être envoyer dans la chambre des domestiques mâles sans les vêtements que j'ai personnellement acheter pour toi ! Hermione lui lança un regard meurtrier et les parents de Draco furent soulagés. D'accord, de toute façon quoi que je dise... Dit-elle, sentant une crainte écoeurante lui montée dans le bas du ventre.  
  
Draco sembla satisfait. Il prit sa baguette dans sa robe et sans même lire le parchemin, il murmura la malédiction qu'il avait utilisée ce matin.  
  
Hermione se sentit normal pendant quelques secondes avant que la chaleur et la nausée ne la frappe de nouveau. Je garderais ma robe, pensa-t-elle mais elle commençait déjà à s'étouffer. Elle s'en tiendrait à sa promesse bien qu'elle souffrait : elle laisserait fermement sa robe en place. Elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il l'humilie de nouveau, pas comme ça, pas devant ses parents qui la considéraient déjà comme du vulgaire bétail.  
  
Après quelques minutes de souffrance, Draco lança le contre sort et la libéra une nouvelle fois. Elle se mit assise sur le plancher elle ne se sentait pas bien pour rester debout. Bien qu'elle fût soulagée, elle ressentait une étrange impression. Elle était toujours un peu fiévreuse, et cela devenait beaucoup plus contraignant que la douleur maintenant.  
  
- Tu peux retourner dans la cellule. Lui dit-il en faisant un signe aux domestiques.  
  
Hermione essaya de se relever pour regagner sa cellule, mais elle en fut incapable. Elle fut prise de vertige et s'écroula sur le plancher. Il lui avait donné le contre sort mais ses effets avaient été temporaires. Elle regarda autour d'elle et tout devenait flou. Draco et ses parents étaient entourés d'un nuage blanc. Elle était certaine qu'elle allait s'évanouir.  
  
Draco fut plus surpris qu'elle même, il était persuadé qu'il lui avait donné le contre sort correctement. Il voulu prendre le parchemin et vérifier sa formule, mais il avait honte devant ses parents qui le regardait complètement abasourdi.  
  
- C'est juste un effet secondaire. Leur dit-il. Il va disparaître au bout d'une heure. ils regardèrent Hermione puis revinrent à lui.  
  
- Ce n'est pas un contre sort sérieux que tu as là, fils. lui dit son père.  
  
Draco acquiesça de la tête.  
  
- Je vais le travailler, je m'en occupe maintenant. Vous pouvez vous retirez si vous le souhaiter.   
  
Ils lui sourirent et se levèrent, comme s'ils avaient su qu'il avait besoin d'être seul pour régler le problème.  
  
- Nous serons dans notre chambre si tu as besoin de n'importe quoi.

- Je m'en occupe mère. dit Draco rapidement, essayant de les dépêcher de sortir.  
  
Ils inclinèrent de la tête et sortir de la pièce, fermant les portes derrière eux.  
  
Draco et Hermione se trouvaient désormais seuls. Les domestiques attendaient devant la porte, mais n'osèrent rentrer que sur ordre. Draco s'accroupi à coté d'elle et mit une main contre son front. Il la retira comme s'il avait touché un serpent.  
  
- Mon dieu, tu est brûlante ! s'exclama-t-il, examinant sa main qui était déjà couverte d'ampoules. Sa peau était entrain de bouillir comme de l'eau.  
  
Hermione ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'elle avait chaud, mais sa main avait été glaciale contre son visage. Au plus profond d'elle-même, elle se demandait comment un humain pouvait avoir des mains aussi froide sans être un cadavre, mais cette pensée fut vite oubliée. Elle avait aussi mal au cœur que lorsqu'elle était sous l'emprise du sort, et elle avait peur de mourir.  
  
Draco prit le parchemin et le relu encore et encore. Comme il le pensait, il l'avait donné parfaitement. Mais qu'est ce qui n'allait pas alors ? Il saisi sa baguette et le relança. Hermione cria et déchira les boutons de sa robe. D'une manière ou d'une autre, le contre sort lui avait fait plus de mal que de bien.  
  
Draco allait et venait dans la pièce, réfléchissant et essayant de comprendre ce qui c'était passé puis, comment régler le compte d'Hermione. C'était un désastre. Son père allait être furieux si tout l'argent allait être gaspillé. Ce n'était pas seulement ça, Draco allait être humilier. Sa première grande malédiction allait être un énorme échec et tout le monde se moquerait de lui et de la façon dont il avait tué sa propre esclave.  
  
Il appela les domestiques désespérément.  
  
- Amenez-moi le docteur de famille ! Hurla-t-il, et elles se précipitèrent de sortir.  
  
Dix minutes plus tard, elles revinrent accompagnées d'une femme qui portait une robe blanche bien assortie avec ses cheveux blancs. Elle s'agenouilla devant Hermione et commença à l'examiner.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, ici ? demanda t-elle.  
  
Draco expliqua la malédiction, le contre sort et ses effets. Le docteur écoutait attentivement, puis commença à défaire la robe d'Hermione.  
  
- Elle a une très forte fièvre, probablement un effet secondaire de la malédiction. Deux de suite en un jour en est la cause, je vous le dis.   
  
- Vivra-t-elle ? demanda Draco, ne prêtant aucune attention à ce qu'elle disait, après tout, elle n'était qu'une sang de bourbe.  
  
- Oui, mais seulement si la fièvre tombe. Nous aurons besoin d'une bassine remplie d'eau très froide immédiatement.   
  
Ainsi, Draco informa les domestiques et elles coururent vers la salle de bain. Le docteur avait déjà enlevé la robe d'Hermione, et commença ensuite par lui ôter son soutien gorge mais s'arrêta et se leva.  
  
- Transportez la dans la salle de bain ! Ordonna t elle.  
  
Draco n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui donne des ordres exceptés de la part de son père, mais il fit confiance à la sagesse du docteur. Il transporta Hermione et tressailli lorsqu'il toucha sa peau brûlante. Il entreposa une partie de sa cape entre sa peau et la sienne durant tout le trajet, mais la chaleur s'infiltra à travers rapidement. Il fut surpris qu'elle soit si légère, elle semblait si petite lorsqu'elle se pelotonnait dans ses bras. Ce qu'il ressentait le mit mal à l'aise, il détourna ainsi sa tête en direction de la porte de la salle de bain. Une fois qu'elle fut mise assise dans la baignoire, le docteur réapparut un moment plus tard elle fut incapable de le suivre à son allure.  
  
- Vous pouvez descendre, maintenant Mr Malefoy. dit-elle, se préparant à enlever le reste des vêtements d'Hermione.  
  
Draco hésita à ouvrir la porte.  
  
- Vous ne pouvez pas me commander. dit-il simplement.  
  
Vous n'avez pas besoin que je vous l'ordonne. Si vous souhaitait regarder son corps, faites le par vos propres moyens. Elle est votre esclave, après tout, mais ayez la décence d'attendre qu'elle en soit consciente !   
  
Draco rougit, d'embarras ou de colère, il n'en avait aucune idée. Il allait commencer à protester mais s'arrêta. Le docteur savait ce qu'elle faisait. Il inclina la tête soudainement et sorti, fermant la porte derrière lui.  
  
Ce jour s'avéra plus difficile que ce qu'il avait envisagée. Son sort avait échoué et il lui en coûterait probablement son esclave. Il fixa la porte de la salle de bain en plissant ses yeux.  
  
- Tu devra vivre, sang de bourbe, murmura t il, sinon je serais le premier à en pâtir !

--------------------------------------------------

j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus!! si vous souhaitez la suite.. vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire....m'envoyer une petite review!


	5. chapitre 5

bonjour à tous!

Avant que je vous laisse lire la suite, je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews d'encouragements: **frog, LadyC, caro, marilla-chan, nfertari, HP, WendyMalfoy, lynsy, stephanie, roukia, megane Malfoy, Aaricia, clara, Nawen**

**Note:** cette fic est basée sur un univers alternatif, Harry et Ron n'existent pas et donc n'apparaitront pas dans cette histoire.

----------------------------------------------------

**disclamer:** rein ne m'appartient!!!

**Chapitre 5 :  
**  
Hermione se réveilla avec un étrange pressentiment. Elle se rappelait avoir eu très chaud et être malade, mais maintenant elle avait très froid. Elle avait l'impression d'être à l'intérieur d'une tempête de neige, mais elle n'y était pas. Elle se trouvait dans la chambre de Draco, et le plus effrayant, elle se reposait dans son lit. Pour son plus grand soulagement, il n'y était pas avec elle. Les oreillers et les draps étaient arrangés avec soin autour d'elle, elle était presque certaine qu'il n'avait pas été dans le lit avec elle à aucun moment.  
  
Elle se redressa et frissonna lorsque les couvertures glissèrent de ses épaules. Elle les remit autour de son cou, essayant de rassembler toute la chaleur qu'elle pouvait. Il était assez tard, les draps semblaient glacés et l'air de la chambre était frigide. Elle avait à peine remarqué que sa chambre était un peu froide, mais maintenant cela lui frappa comme si une tonne de brique c'était abattu sur elle.  
  
Elle ouvrit les draps et jeta un coup d'œil en dessous. Tous ses vêtements avaient été enlevés, et apparemment elle n'avait aucune marque. Elle se demanda ce qu'il s'était passé, mais l'idée que Draco l'ai porté pendant qu'elle était inconsciente semblait ridicule. Il évitait de la toucher, même si elle avait été nettoyée par les domestiques, et elle s'apercevait souvent qu'il la dévisageait avec un regard méprisant et de complète indifférence.  
  
La porte grinça et ses yeux se précipitèrent vers la direction où émanait le bruit. Draco marchait, avec un regard mi-coléreux et mi-soucieux. Soudainement, elle se senti très vulnérable, sachant qu'en dessous des draps, elle était nue. Et s'il lui ordonnait de sortir de sa chambre à cet instant ? Elle serait pétrifiée ! Elle essaya d'adopter une attitude hardie mais ses yeux la trahirent. Il marcha droit vers le lit.  
  
- tu m'as presque entraîné devant d'énorme ennui ! lui dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, mais il y'avait quelque chose dans son ton qui lui disait de ne pas avoir peur.  
  
- Moi ?! vous êtes celui qui m'ait lancé ce sort !  
  
- Et toi, tu es celle qui était trop faible pour le supporter !  
  
Hermione resta bouche bée devant lui. Comment une personne pouvait être aussi insupportable ? Son arrogance ne finira-t-elle donc jamais ? Elle se sentait toujours faible et fatiguée, elle s'abstenue donc de répliquer.  
  
- j'ai envie de dormir, de manger et j'ai froid. Dit-elle, tirant les couvertures autour d'elle.  
  
Draco murmura quelque chose tout bas « faible sang de bourbe » et se dirigea vers la porte. Il parla avec des domestiques et retourna à sa chaise. Hermione inclina la tête et se rendormi un moment plus tard, elle se réveilla pour trouver Draco qui la fusilla du regard.  
  
- mon lit te plait ? demanda t-il d'un ton dur.  
  
- Non, pas particulièrement. Répondit-elle.  
  
-Oh, vraiment ? demanda Draco en soulevant ses sourcils, comme s'il était étonné.  
  
- Les draps sont glacés, et même les couvertures sont froides. Comment pouvez vous rester ici ?  
  
- Tu es libre de retourner dans ta cellule.  
  
Hermione fit semblant de se rendormir.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se réveilla de nouveau lorsque les domestiques revinrent. Elles portaient de grosses couvertures, deux plateaux remplis de nourriture et de certains objets qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elles se rassemblèrent autour d'elle et commencèrent à changer les draps du lit de Draco par des couvertures chaudes. Draco se leva et fit un pas vers le lit, mais il ne pouvait pas assez voir. Il se demanda pourquoi il voulait tout voir.  
  
Lorsqu'elles finirent leur travail, elles disposèrent les deux plateaux sur le lit devant Hermione et soulevèrent les couvercles. De la vapeur s'y échappa, présentant un repas chaud sous les yeux d'Hermione et elle les remercia pour tout comme si elles l'avaient fait par pur gentillesse plutôt que par peur de perdre leur travail.  
  
Après qu'elle eu fini de manger, les domestiques prirent les autres objets qui ressemblaient à des pots, et les ouvrirent. Chacun contenant une sorte d'huile ou de lotion, et elles appliquèrent chaque substance sur les différentes parties de son corps : une huile pour ses cheveux et une autre pour le reste de son corps. Elles continuèrent de la couvrir convenablement ce qui d'une manière ou d'une autre, semblait irrité Draco.  
  
Lorsque les huiles s'infiltrèrent dans sa peau, Hermione commença à avoir sommeil et chaud. Les couvertures semblaient plus confortables et les oreillers étaient remarquablement plus mous. Elle sombra facilement dans le sommeil.  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, ses yeux s'ouvrirent petit à petit et la chambre était sombre. Quelques bougies seulement étaient allumées et la chambre était encore plus froide. Les huiles avaient dues cessées de faire leurs effets. Elle se demanda quelle heure était il et comment elle avait pu se reposer si longtemps dans son lit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle sans bouger, elle était encore si fatiguée. Quelque chose attira son attention dans la pénombre.  
  
Draco était debout de l'autre coté de la chambre, elle pouvait le voir grâce au grand miroir qui se trouvait devant le lit. Il devait sortir du bain car ses cheveux étaient mouillés. Il ne portait pas de robe, seulement un pantalon noir. Hermione le regarda à travers le miroir, stupéfaite de constater qu'il avait un si beau corps.  
  
Elle l'avait considéré jusqu'à maintenant comme un sale gosse de riche et n'avait pas pris la peine de remarquer ses charmes. Ses cheveux avaient été repoussés en arrière, et son corps n'était recouvert qu'à moitié d'un peignoir, laissant entrevoir son torse.  
  
Elle avait déjà vu quelques hommes sans leur robe. Seulement d'autre esclave, à l'occasion elle jetait un coup d'œil en dessous de leur robe sale et remplie de trous pour y découvrir un corps presque squelettique. Ou parfois elle pouvait assistait à un spectacle hideux dévoilant le ventre poilu et renflé du marchant les jours extrêmement chaud.  
  
Elle se senti soudainement très tendu, il faisait visiblement nuit et elle se demanda où allait-il dormir. Comment allait-elle s'y prendre, en particulier avec ces étranges et inconfortables pensées à son sujet ? C'était tellement plus simple lorsqu'elle le détestait. Elle le détestait toujours, mais elle avait tord de haïr quelque chose d'aussi beau.  
  
Elle le regarda mettre sa robe et marcher autour du lit vers son coté, et elle ferma ses yeux rapidement. Elle serait mortifiée s'il apprenait qu'elle l'avait regardé. Elle avait pensé à lui pendant quelques minutes, c'était bien futile. Il était un sorcier, et elle était une sang de bourbe. Et le pire, elle était sa propriété, et elle était rien de plus qu'une autre possession. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de ressentir quelque chose pour lui, excepté de la haine.  
  
Elle entendit ses pas autour du lit. Son corps tout entier devint rigide. A quoi s'attendait- il d'elle ? Il ne souhaitait certainement pas la toucher. Elle n'avait pas été nettoyée depuis hier à moins qu'il ne prenne en considération la baignoire remplie d'eau froide. Elle fut soulager lorsqu'elle senti sa main recouvrir ses épaules et l'entendit dire : réveille toi. Avec son habituel ton bourru.  
  
Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement.  
  
- qu'est ce qu'il y'a ? Murmura t elle.  
  
- Je vais dormir dans la chambre des invités au fond du hall. Il y aura des domestiques dans la chambre et devant la porte, au cas où tu aurais la moindre **idée** **stupide**.  
  
- Ou au cas où j'aurais besoin de quelques choses. Dit Hermione carrément.  
  
- Quoi que.. murmura t'il en se tournant pour s'éloigner d'elle. Elle le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sorti, et deux domestiques entrèrent.  
  
Elle mit les couvertures autour d'elle et essaya d'enlever cette image de lui, se tenant devant le miroir sans chemise avec ses cheveux blond platine mouillé. C'était une chose difficile à faire pour elle, car elle n'avait jamais eu recourt à ses hormones auparavant et elles étaient apparues soudainement (et à contre cœur) dans sa vie avec toute la force et le pouvoir qu'elles auraient eue à l'âge de seize ans.  
  
Cependant, elle se consacra à ses résolutions, et elle refusa de penser à Draco. Il représentait toutes les choses qu'elle détestait dans ce monde. Elle se gifla mentalement, se souvenant de la manière qu'il avait d'être obscène et arrogant envers elle. Elle n'allait pas succomber à son jeu. Elle était bien plus forte et intelligent que ça. Ainsi, elle le chassa de son esprit et s'endormit, mais elle voyait son visage dans son rêve.

----------------------------------------------------

_alors vous en pensez quoi? un peu court ce chapitre, d'ailleurs c'est pas mon préféré . les prochains seront plus longs et il y aura un peu plus d'action. toutefois, je tiens à vous prévenir que seul Draco et Hermione interviennent dans cette histoire alors ne vous attendez pas à ce que Voldemort face une petite apparition et qu'il y ait beaucoup d'action!!_


	6. chapitre 6

**Bonjour à tous!  
**

Désolé pour le retard, mais a encore fouarrer comme d'habitude, lol!!

Avant de vous laissez lire la suite, je vous remercie pour vos reviews: **elfica, WendyMalfoy, alix weasley, lufinette, mymykrakra, benelie, ania14, marilla-chan, sophorasi, Keira, butterflyofevil, aaricia, Ladyc, laranight, ayuluna, dragonia, aleera.****  
**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.

-----------------------------------------------

**disclamer: **rien ne m'appartient.  
  
**Chapitre 6:  
**  
Le jour suivant, Hermione était revenue dans sa cellule et ce sentait beaucoup mieux, du moins physiquement car, l'intérieur d'elle-même, tout était confus et flou. Elle détestait honnêtement Draco, mais son cœur commençait à palpiter chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui dans la pénombre de sa chambre. Bien qu'il ait beaucoup de charme, il n'était tout de même pas Roméo.  
  
Elle entendu des pas provenant du hall et elle se leva, attendant que les domestiques apparaissent devant la porte pour l'emmener prendre son bain. Elle fut on ne peut plus étonner lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et fit apparaître Draco. Il n'était venu qu'une seule fois dans sa cellule, et c'était une brève visite dans le but de donner des instructions aux domestiques. Pourquoi viendrait-il ici alors qu'il lui suffisait simplement de l'attendre dans sa chambre ?  
  
Elle remarqua, avec appréhension, qu'il la regardait aussi froidement que d'habitude. Ses yeux semblaient plus acier que bleu et ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière loin de son visage, comme la nuit dernière, excepté qu'ils étaient secs. Il portait seulement une robe noire, pas de manteau. Hermione n'avait pas de montre, elle n'avait donc aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était.  
  
- qu'est ce qui vous amènes ici ? demanda-t-elle, essayant de dissimuler son trouble dans sa voix.  
  
- nous avons besoin d'avoir une petite conversation. Lui dit-il, et elle s'assit sue le banc. Elle lui fit signe de faire de même, mais il l'ignora.  
  
- L'unique raison pour laquelle je t'ai gardée dans ma chambre la nuit dernière était que je ne voulais pas que mon père découvre que le sort avait échoué misérablement. J'ai essayé d'éviter les ennuis mais au lieu de cela, j'en ai créer bien plus que je l'imaginer.  
  
Hermione pensa que cela expliquer son étrange comportement  
  
- qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? demanda t'elle.  
  
- apparemment, une des domestiques a dit à mon père que tu dormais dans mon lit. Il a décidé de vérifier par lui-même, et évidemment, il a découvert la vérité. J'au dû endurer ses sermons toute la matinée. Ce vieil imbécile ne m'a même pas donné une chance de m'expliquer et en sortant de ma chambre, il m'a maudit et menacé.  
  
- Je ne comprends pas. Quel est le problème ? Votre père ne m'a t'il pas acheté pour vous ?  
  
- Oui, mais il n'avait pas supposé que je serais clément envers toi ! Il ne comprend pas que je n'étais pas gentil. J'ai essayé de me sauver des ennuis. Au plus je parlais, au plus il était furieux. Maintenant, il pense que je suis un petit faible amoureux des moldus !  
  
Hermione fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Quel âge avez-vous ?  
  
- 18 ans, mais cela ne te regarde pas.  
  
- Vous êtes légalement adulte. Ignorez votre père.  
  
Draco la regarda comme si elle venait juste de l'insulter gravement.  
  
- je ne peux pas l'ignorer ! Je dépends de lui ! Tant qu'il me supportera, je lui devrais mon respect et mon obéissance ! Ses opinions à mon sujet m'affectent beaucoup, La seule façon de pouvoir réparer mon erreur c'est de lui montrer que je ne suis pas ce qu'il pense de moi.  
  
- je n'aime pas vos insinuations. Lui dit-elle avec gêne.  
  
Draco fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu.  
  
- c'est la seule raison qui m'amène ici. Pour prouver à mon père que la nuit dernière ne signifie rien, je dois faire quelque chose de puissant. Le choix évident serait de te faire subir quelque chose de douloureux ou quelque chose qui aurait des effets durables.  
  
Hermione blanchit.  
  
- ou, je pourrais faire ce que je t'avais menacer la dernière fois, et t'envoyer chez les plus infâmes et pervers domestique que nous possédons. Je vais te laisser le choix.  
  
Étonnamment, aucune trace de malice ou de plaisir ne se dessinait sur son visage, il semblait plutôt frustré de la situation.  
  
- c'est ridicule ! Vous ne devriez rein avoir à prouver à votre père ! Vous avez suffisamment d'éducation et d'argent pour prendre votre propre destin en main !  
  
- suggèrerais-tu que je parte ?! Pour **toi** ?!  
  
Draco ria cruellement, mais ne sembla pas être amuser.  
  
- pas pour moi, mais pour votre bien ! Vous ne pouvez pas vivre sous son ombre pour toujours !  
  
- je te l'ai dit ! Je dépends de lui ! Tu essayes juste de te sortir de cette situation. Pesta-t-il.  
  
- de me sauver de quoi? De mon **injuste** punition ? ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous êtes un sale gosse pourri gâté âgé de 18 ans et qui a toujours peur de son papa !  
  
Draco la gifla. Le son se répercuta autour de la cellule et revint blesser l'oreille d'Hermione. Sa joue lui brûlait le visage et un filet de sang s'écoula du coin de sa bouche. Elle se demanda comment avait il pu la frapper avec une telle hargne.  
  
Ses yeux brillaient, et elle leva sa main si vite qu'il n'eu pas le temps de réagir avant qu'elle ne le gifle. Il la foudroya du regard sous ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc qui s'étaient emmêlés.  
  
- tu m'as frappée, salle garce ! s'écria t'il en posant sa main sur son visage brûlant.  
  
- vous m'avez frappé le premier ! Cria t'elle. Je pense que c'est indécent pour un homme de maltraiter une femme !  
  
- ce n'est pas considéré comme indécent pour un **sorcier** de maltraiter une **sang de bourbe**. Dit-il froidement. Pour la première fois, ses yeux semblaient glacés comme si la plus petite compassion qui s'était enfouis à l'intérieur de lui c'était recroquevillé et était mort.  
  
- Vous ne me considérer même pas comme une femme, n'est ce pas ? Pour vous, je ne suis qu'une humble créature telle un **animal** ! Hurla t'elle après lui, essayant de garder son sang-froid.  
  
- Exactement. Dit-il sans aucune émotion dans le ton de sa voix.  
  
- Hé bien, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, je suis également humaine ! Juste parce que je suis née de sang impur que je suis considéré comme un objet  
  
Elle sentait les larmes lui remontées aux yeux, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de pleurer. Pas devant lui. Montrer sa faiblesse à son ennemi était une énorme erreur.  
  
Draco la regarda troubler. C'était comme s'il ne l'avait même pas entendu.  
  
- ta remise en forme d'aujourd'hui te coûtera. Tu n'as plus le choix en ce qui concerne ton châtiment. Je t'enverrais chez les domestiques.  
  
Hermione s'effondra sur le banc. Il était si méprisable. Rien qu'elle ne pu dire ou faire aurait changer sa décision. Et maintenant, elle était destinée à être abuser, humilier et qui sait quoi d'autre. Elle ne pu contenir ses larmes plus longtemps et elles s'écoulèrent sur son visage. Elle n'essaya pas de les arrêter ou de les essuyer. Elle ne sanglota pas, ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Elle regardait simplement le mur devant, sa vision était floue à cause de ses larmes et elle essaya de se concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre, n'importe quoi d'autre.  
  
Draco détourna son visage du sien et frappa à la porte. Deux domestiques arrivèrent en courant.  
  
- elle est prête pour être lavé. Leur dit-il  
  
L'une d'elle lui prit un bras. Elles la soulevèrent et l'emmenèrent au bas de la porte. Draco les suivis. Une des domestiques se retourna pour le regarder avec curiosité.  
  
- vous ne remontez pas dans votre chambre, Mr Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
Il s'arrêta, regardant Hermione qui s'était retournée également vers lui. Son visage était toujours taché par ses larmes, bien qu'elles se soient arrêtées de couler, et un étrange regard d'anxiété se lisait dans ses yeux.  
  
- non, je viens avec vous pour m'assurer que vous la nettoyer correctement. Elle était plus sale que d'habitude aujourd'hui.  
  
Le visage d'Hermione s'illumina de toutes les couleurs.  
  
- vous...vous allez regarder ?  
  
Il acquiesça de la tête, et Hermione détourna son regard vers les domestiques à coté d'elle, comme si elle espérait qu'elles protesteraient et lui diraient « non », qu'il ne pouvait pas venir. Une part d'elle même savait que cette idée était ridicule. Elles étaient ses domestiques, et quoi qu'il dise, elles lui obéiront.  
  
Le chemin jusque la salle de bain était insupportablement long, comme si chaque pas qu'elle entreprenait la rapprocher de son imminente humiliation. Une douleur se fit sentir en bas de son ventre, la peur commençait à resurgir de nouveau et elle aurait aimé être malade. Comment pouvez-t-il faire une chose pareille ? Elle était certaine qu'il n'était pas intéressé par son physique. Il ne la considérait même pas comme une femme, et elle pouvait lire du dégoût dans ses yeux chaque fois qu'il posait son regard sur elle. Son seul but était de lui faire ressentir de la haine et de la honte.  
  
Elle essaya de se convaincre que cela lui était égal. Il n'était qu'après tout qu'un sale gosse pourri et gâté. Il était arrogant et il ne méritait pas qu'on lui accorde une telle attention. Mais chaque fois, son cœur battait à tout rompre lorsqu'elle revoyait dans son esprit son image la nuit dernière.  
  
Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la salle de bain et Draco ferma la porte derrière eux. Il resta debout appuyé contre le mur, la regardant sans qu'aucune expression ne se dessine sur son visage. Elle voulu résister, courir vers la porte ou attaquer les domestiques. Mais elle réalisa que ces idées étaient inutiles. Draco lui aurait lancé un sort en moins d'une seconde et elle aurait été en proie à de pires ennuis.  
  
Ainsi, elle permit aux domestiques de lui enlever ses vêtements, bien qu'elle se couvrit avec ses bras le mieux qu'elle le pouvait, elle senti sa nuque se raidir d'embarras mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de pleurer ou de sangloter. Elle était bien plus forte que ça. Elle lui prouverait qu'elle n'était pas aussi faible qu'il l'imaginait.  
  
Elle fut projetée contre la plate forme, elle senti les yeux de Draco se posaient sue elle. Bien certaine qu'il la regardait avec abondance, elle se couvrait toujours comme elle le pouvait. Elle n'allait pas lui donner plus que cela n'était nécessaire. Elle ne le regarderait pas dans les yeux car elle savait que si elle le faisait, elle s'effondrerait et il aurait gagné.  
  
Ses yeux balayèrent le reste de la pièce puis s'attardèrent malheureusement sur les siens. Pendant un instant, ils ne semblaient pas aussi froid qu'ils avaient été auparavant, mais la faible lueur d'humanité qui s'en émanaient, s'effaça aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Elle baissa les yeux, réalisant soudainement qu'elle ne se recouvrait plus. Elle essaya de mettre ses bras autour d'elle mais la force du jet d'eau continuait à la maintenir sur le sol. Il fut particulièrement fort et douloureux aujourd'hui, et elle pensa que c'était à cause de la situation. Lorsqu'elle ne pu supporter plus longtemps cette torture, elle commença à pleurer de nouveau, et lorsque l'eau s'arrêta de couler, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et sanglota.  
  
Les domestiques s'approchèrent vers elle et la drapèrent d'une lourde serviette autour de ses épaules comme si elles ressentaient de la sympathie à son égard. Lorsque Hermione releva la tête, la porte était ouverte et Draco était parti.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Alors, verdict? Donnez-moi vos impressions et vos commentaires dans une petite review. Si j'aurais, par m'égard, fait une petite erreur dans la traduction, se serait sympa de me l'informer également.  
  
Programme du prochain chapitre: Draco s'interroge sur ses sentiments et .... Vous connaîtrez la suite mercredi.  
  
kiss 


	7. chapitre 7

**salut tout le monde!!**

comme toujours, je ne répondrais pas au reviews (je ne m'acapare pas ce qui ne m'apartient pas, lol!!) mais je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos encouragements:

**lilith, mymykrakra, Bob Chiri, luffinette, morganna, draco-tu-es-a-moi, ania14, elfica, bee orchid, WendyMalfoy, dragonia**

voila la suite.........

**-------------------------------------------------**

**disclamer: rien ne m'appartient**

**Chapitre 7:  
**  
Draco était allongé sur le ventre le long de son lit, son visage était enfoui dans ses bras mais son esprit se trouvait dans la salle de bain au rez-de-chaussée. Pourquoi était-il resté à regarder ce spectacle? Après tout, son père avait peut-être raison, il était certainement faible.  
  
Il avait eu l'intention de l'humilier, de lui faire honte, de la punir pour avoir eu l'audace de le frapper. Au lieu de cela, il s'était lui-même mit dans une fâcheuse situation. La regardée l'avait affectée d'une certaine façon qu'il n'avait pas très bien compris. Quoi qu'il ait pu penser auparavant, il la voyait désormais comme une femme. Son image avait été gravée dans sa mémoire, et il se demanda s'il l'oublierait un jour. Il avait déjà été avec des filles, des sorcières qui appartenaient au même statut social que lui, mais aucune ne ressemblait à Hermione.  
  
Les formes d'Hermione étaient fines, délicates et sa peau blanche était légèrement rosit. Draco n'était même pas conscient qu'une telle créature puisse exister. C'était la plus belle chose qu'il avait jamais vue.  
  
Il se retourna et regarda le plafond. Comment pouvait il pensé à ces choses ? Elle était d'abord une sang de bourbe, ensuite une femme. Ce qu'elle était, il ne devrait pas s'en soucier. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, et à chaque fois qu'il examinait ses traits si fins, son cœur commençait à battre très fort. Son corps réagissait à ses pensées et il ne pouvait pas l'arrêter.  
  
Elle était comme l'ultime fruit défendu, quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir et qu'il ne devrait pas vouloir. La toucher serait le déshonorer, sans parler d'enfreindre la loi. Pour un sorcier, s'unir avec une sang de bourbe serait une offense terrible. Souillé le sang pur était condamnable de la peine de mort.  
  
Malheureusement, la seule chose qu'il voulait s'était elle. Il voulait sentir ses courbes délicates dans ses bras, et ne faire qu'un avec elle. Il voulait la posséder (ce qui était déjà vrai) mais elle était comme la poupée d'un enfant avec laquelle il ne pourrait jamais jouer. C'était une torture.  
  
Une petite voix dans sa tête lui chuchota : _**et elle ? Que ressent Hermione à ton égard ?**_  
  
Draco se mit à rire. Pourquoi se soucierait il de ses sentiments ? Elle était son esclave, une sang de bourbe. Elle n'avait jamais le droit d'avoir des sentiments ou d'exprimer ses opinions. Mais, l'image d'elle rouler en boule sur la plate forme de la salle de bain, tremblante de sanglot, apparut dans son esprit. Une vive douleur traversa sa tête, comme si une migraine s'était approchée vite. Il se demanda si son corps le punissait pour sa cruauté depuis que sa conscience l'avait trahi.  
  
Pendant un instant, il mit en question ses idéaux. Pourquoi une telle créature devrait avoir à souffrir à cause de la manière dont elle est née ? Qu'est ce qui lui avait donné le droit d'être si odieux avec elle ? Il secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser distraire par de telles pensées. Si son père savait ce qu'il pensait, il le jetterait certainement dehors, et Hermione serait mise à mort.  
  
Quoi qu'il puisse penser, il ne pouvait toujours pas se concentrer sur autre chose qu'elle. Il avait commençait à éprouver des sentiments à son égard, et il fallait qu'il reprenne le contrôle de ses émotions. Il râla lorsqu'il se leva du lit et fit les cents pas dans sa chambre, essayant de l'effacer de sa mémoire mais cela le frustra encore plus. Il voulait toujours la voir. Il voulait qu'elle soit dans sa chambre. Il voulait que les choses redeviennent comme elles étaient avant, lorsqu'il la considérait encore comme rien de plus qu'une esclave, et qu'elle lui obéissait.  
  
Après réflexion, il appela finalement les domestiques pour l'amener dans sa chambre. Il décida qu'il réagirait comme si rien ne s'était passé et il changerait ses intentions au sujet du châtiment. Il lui donnerait juste un sort douloureux qui aurait des effets temporaires. De cette manière, les choses pourront redevenir normales.  
  
Lorsque les domestiques l'amenèrent, elle marchait lentement, comme un zombi. Elle regardait le plancher et ne leva jamais les yeux vers lui. Ses joues étaient rouges, il fut surpris qu'elle soit toujours embarrassée, bien qu'elle ait remise sa robe. Ce qui le surprit également, était le fait qu'il continuait à l'imaginer sans sa robe.  
  
- Hé bien, j'espère que tu as appris la leçon. Peut-être que maintenant tu seras plus sage. Dit-il  
  
Elle inclina la tête sans le lever les yeux vers lui.  
  
Sa réaction était décevante. Faisait elle la moue ?  
  
- C'est impoli de ne pas regarder son maître lorsqu'il te parle. Lui dit-il en grommelant.  
  
Elle leva son visage et le regarda droit dans les yeux. S'il avait perdu la maîtrise de soi, il aurait eu le souffle coupé. Son regard trahissait sa tristesse, sa honte et son désespoir. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi brillants comme s'ils étaient sur le point de pleurer, et ses lèvres tremblaient légèrement. Il ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit qu'elle avait passé une journée difficile.  
  
Il se rappela ses premières pensées lorsqu'il l'avait acheté, qu'il serait agréable d'apprivoiser une sang de bourbe rebelle.  
  
Hermione ne pu supporter plus longtemps son regard et baissa les yeux. La conscience de Draco lui disait de s'excuser, mais il ne pouvait pas faire cela. Il ne pouvait pas prouvait à son père qu'il avait raison. Elle était juste une sang de bourbe. Il ne s'en soucierait plus.  
  
- Nous allons poursuivre les sorts expérimentaux, cela inclura ta punition. J'ai décidé de ne pas t'envoyer chez les domestiques. Dans ton état, tu les aurais probablement ennuyés à mourir.

Hermione inclina la tête. Cette bonne nouvelle ne l'aida pas beaucoup à se sentir plus sereine. Un sentiment d'excuse envahit Draco. Il posa une main sur ses épaules et la secoua légèrement.  
  
- Hé, tu vas bien ?  
  
Elle releva la tête et le regarda pendant un moment.  
  
- Je vais bien. Dit-elle, sa voix reflétait insupportablement son inquiétude et son désarroi. Elle semblait si fragile.  
  
Draco se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas enlevé sa main, et impulsivement il mit son autre main sur l'épaule d'hermione. Une main caressa sa nuque et s'arrêta à son menton. Il releva son visage délicatement. Il était si magnifique, et sa peau semblait si chaude contre lui. Il se pencha, désirant sentir son souffle contre son visage. Ses lèvres frémissaient, et il ne voulait rien de plus que les couvrir avec les siennes.  
  
Pendant une seconde de faiblesse, il déposa ses lèvres férocement sur les siennes. Sa bouche était si chaude, si délicieuse. Les lèvres d'Hermione se convulsaient au contact de sa bouche, et ses yeux se fermèrent lentement. Draco n'avait jamais embrassé quelqu'un de cette manière et il était sûr qu'Hermione non plus car elle tremblait.  
  
Soudainement il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire et s'arrêta, puis il la poussa en arrière de quelques pas en même temps. Sa main monta jusque sa bouche et il s'essuya vigoureusement. Il sentait toujours la chaleur de ses lèvres. Pour la première fois, il se rendit compte de l'étonnante différence de température que dégagée leur deux corps. Il a toujours été d'un tempérament et de nature froide, et d'ailleurs toute sa famille l'était également. Hermione était la personne la plus chaleureuse qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré et touché.  
  
Elle semblait complètement choqué, le regardant bouche bée avec les yeux grands ouverts. Il ne pu déterminer si elle était effrayée ou offensée, et il se dit à lui même que cela n'avait aucune importance. Il aurait voulu la goûter et bien plus. Elle était à lui, après tout !! Pourquoi n'en profiterait il pas tant qu'elle avait encore de la valeur ? Elle n'était plus une enfant, et elle n'était pas infirme. Elle était une sang de bourbe adulte et en bonne santé. Qu'est ce qu'il y aurait de mal à ça ?  
  
Il s'approcha d'elle et saisit ses épaules de nouveau. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte pour être certain qu'elle était bien fermée, puis il regarda le visage d'Hermione. Elle semblait avoir retrouver ses esprit.  
  
- Qu'est ce que vous faites ? demanda-t-elle timidement.  
  
Il n'avait aucune réponse à lui donner, ni à lui même. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il la voulait à n'importe quel prix. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, une mèche argentée lui tomba devant les yeux.  
  
- Enlèves ta robe. Murmura t il.  
  
Hermione commença à s'affoler, sachant ensuite ce qui allait ce passer. Elle repoussa ses mains de ses épaules.  
  
- **Non** ! Vous m'avez déjà humilié une fois aujourd'hui ! s'écria t elle, se reculant de lui.  
  
Il fit quelques pas vers elle.  
  
- Tu ne peux pas me refuser. Je suis ton maître, dit il, et de plus, je sais que tu es attiré par moi.  
  
Malgré les meilleures intentions, ses joues devinrent rouges.  
  
- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire?!  
  
- Dans la salle de bain, j'ai vu tes yeux lorsque l'eau t'a renversée. J'ai vu pourquoi tu étais si gênée, je t'ai vu rougir. Je ne suis pas stupide.  
  
Hermione secoua la tête.  
  
- N'importe qui aurait été embarrassé par une telle situation ! néanmoins elle rougit encore plus furieusement.  
  
Draco souriait. Il avait eu raison. En vérité, il avait seulement eu un petit doute sur ses sentiments, mais son comportement l'avait confirmé. Il serra ses bras autour d'elle fermement, ses mains commencèrent à déboutonner sa robe. Hermione voulu hurler ou se battre, mais quoi qu'elle se disait, Draco avait raison: elle était attirée par lui. Malgré ses sentiments à son égard, elle ne voulait pas ça. Elle ne voulait pas que cela se passe de cette manière. Elle n'était pas d'accord, mais comment pouvait elle résister ? Il était son maître, et il était plus puissant qu'elle. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était de pleurer en silence, et regardait la porte qui semblait si loin d'elle.  
  
Draco défit le dernier bouton de la robe et la retira. Elle frissonna, la chambre était toujours très froide. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallu, il avait enlevé le reste de ses vêtements, excepté ses chaussettes en coton blanches. Il la regarda de haut en bas, et honteuse, Hermione cacha son visage dans ses mains.  
  
Il lui prit sa main et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle était plus belle que jamais. Avec quelques caresses et quelques baisers, il avait l'impression qu'il scellait son destin, mais il ne s'en soucia pas. Il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de se mentir à lui-même. Il ignora ses larmes, se disant que cela lui étaient égal.  
  
Il l'emmena vers le lit et la déposa dessus. Il déchira sa robe, impatient de s'être enfin libéré d'elle, et regarda les yeux d'Hermione parcourir son corps, son visage commença à rougir dés la première seconde où ses yeux se posèrent sur lui. Ses larmes s'arrêtèrent pendant un moment, lorsqu'il s'avança vers elle et qu'il l'embrassa passionnément. Mais elles réapparurent dés que ses mains recommencèrent à la caresser doucement.  
  
Il se servit de son corps en entier, l'explorant et le caressant de toutes les façons dont il pouvait imaginer. A certain moment, elle résistait. Quelque fois, elle pleurait bruyamment, mais elle redevenait plus calme lorsqu'elle lui permettait de faire ces choses avec elle. De toute façon, sa situation était désespérée.  
  
Lorsque enfin il entra dans son intimité, il la senti se crisper et de nouvelles larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Elle détourna son regard de lui, fermant ses yeux fortement et essayant d'imaginer que cela n'était pas entrain de se passer. Il saisi son visage par ses mains et le tourna vers lui.  
  
- ouvres les yeux. Dit-il d'une voix enrouée.  
  
Elle refusa, plissant ses yeux encore plus fort. Il lui donna volontairement une gifle douloureuse.  
  
- j'ai dit, ouvres les yeux !  
  
Ainsi, elle le fit, et de nouveau, il découvrit des yeux au bord du désespoir. Ils étaient si beaux, particulièrement lorsqu'ils étaient si douloureusement tristes. Une part de lui voulait la réconforter et lui dire quelque chose de gentille, mais il détruisit mentalement cette part de lui même aussitôt qu'elle réapparue. Il continua simplement à se rappeler qu'elle était son esclave, et qu'il était son maître. Il la regarda dans les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini.  
  
Il se leva du lit et reprit son calme. Il prit et étendit un drap sur son corps. Elle tremblait, et elle se recroquevilla comme lorsqu'elle était dans la salle de bain. Il ressenti de nouveau un petit remord. Il se pencha vers elle.  
  
- si cela peut te consoler, ça n'arrivera plus jamais.  
  
Elle ne pu réussir à le regarder en face, elle inclina donc la tête.  
  
- lorsque tu en auras envie, appelles les domestiques et elles te nettoieront et te donneront de nouveaux vêtements. Ton dîner devrait être entrain de t'attendre dans ta cellule. Je vais me laver jusqu'à ce que je me sois débarrassé de tes microbes sang de bourbe. Je te vois demain.  
  
Il commença à se diriger vers la porte, mais il s'arrêta au son de sa petite voix.  
  
- non, si je ne suis plus là!  
  
Il se retourna.  
  
- qu'est ce que tu dis ?  
  
- j'ai dit, pas si je ne suis plus là. Répéta-t-elle sans lever les yeux de l'oreiller.  
  
- Ne me dit pas que tu as projeté de t'échapper.  
  
- M'échapper de votre manoir ? de l'esclavage ? pas exactement, elle haussa le ton et en étreignant le drap par ses mains tremblantes dit: j'ai envisagé de m'échapper de la vie.

---------------------------------------------

alors vous avez aimé?

programme du prochain chapitre: notre Hermione commence à se rebeller mais Draco est toujours là pour la remettre à sa place.

à mercredi

kiss


	8. Chapitre 8

****

**salut!!**

comme d'habitude, je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos reviews:

**Bob Chiri, Draco-tu-es-à-moi, mymykrakra, dragonia,elfica, bee orchid,M dougy dog,WendyMalfoy, benelie, virginie1,Kam-livy, Hanna2mars,priscilla**

bon, voici la suite

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclamer: rien ne m'appartient**

**Chapitre 8 :  
**  
Les jours passèrent et Hermione n'entendit plus parler de Draco. Elle lui en fut reconnaissante de cette petite faveur, comme s'il était la dernière personne qu'elle voulait voir. Elle fut également reconnaissante, pour une fois, du bain qui fut parfait. Mais elle pouvait toujours sentir sa peau glacée contre elle, ainsi que la pointe de ses doux cheveux frôlée son corps.  
  
Honteusement, elle avait été de nouveau stupéfaite par sa beauté, mais elle ne pouvait ressentir aucune satisfaction sur ses sentiments. Draco n'avait pas pris en considération ses sentiments, et il lui avait pris tout ce qui lui restait : sa **dignit** ! Pour cela, elle le détestait beaucoup plus qu'auparavant.  
  
Elle se mit à réfléchir à la façon dont elle s'échapperait de cette situation. Son choix le plus évident était de se donner la mort. Elle ne permettrait pas à Draco qu'il l'utilise de nouveau de cette façon. Pour elle, c'était la plus horrible expérience qu'elle avait du supporter.  
  
Elle sentit son estomac se contracter lorsque les domestiques vinrent ce jour pour l'amener dans la chambre de Draco. Il avait dit que c'était l'affaire d'une minute, mais ce pouvait-il qu'il soit frustr ? Sûrement pas. Elle se prépara donc mentalement pour affronter toute éventualité. Elle pria pour qu'il lui lance juste un nouveau sort, qu'il la réprimande ou n'importe quoi d'autre pourvu qu'il ne la touchait pas. Mais, au plus profond d'elle-même, elle souhaitait qu'il apparaisse comme d'habitude : ses cheveux plaqués en arrière, ses yeux ternes au lieu d'être brillant, et qu'il porte une robe ainsi qu'un manteau.  
  
Ces prières, du moins, ne furent pas exaucées. Il semblait s'embellir de jour en jour. Il était assis sur sa chaise, il portait un pantalon noir ainsi qu'un maillot de corps blanc sans manche. Ses yeux brillants étaient dissimulés sous de fines mèches de cheveux. Il semblait furieux, et elle sentit l'inquiétude et la peur l'envahir et lui monter doucement le long de sa colonne vertébrale.  
  
Les domestiques sortirent, et Draco se leva. Il s'approcha d'elle, la fusilla du regard pendant un moment, puis lui donna un coup de point dans la figure. Sa force fut assez grande pour projeter Hermione quelque mètres plus loin. Elle leva les yeux incrédules en se massant le visage. La douleur fut si violente qu'elle était persuadée que sa mâchoire avait été fracturée.  
  
Draco baissa les yeux sur elle avec le pur mépris.  
  
- tu pensais que tu serais assez intelligent, n'est ce pas ? Parler aux domestiques de tout ce qui s'était passé entre nous, sachant que le moindre mot serait rapporté à mon père !  
  
Hermione fronça les sourcils, sa colère fit surface.  
  
- non seulement, je dois endurer vos **abus**, mais également le **silence** ?!  
  
- oui, tu **dois** ! s'écria-t-il d'un ton menaçant en s'accroupissant devant elle. Tu savais que mon père me tuerait s'il apprenait que ...j'ai couché...avec une **sang de bourbe** ! Il dit la dernière partie avec le plus grand dégoût. Heureusement qu'il m'a cru plutôt que toi, mais cela m'a pris des heures pour le convaincre ! tu savais qu'il serait à deux doigts de me tuer ?!  
  
- pas à deux doigt prés, apparemment. Dit-elle amèrement, incapable de contenir ses propres tremblements. Une seule larme coula le long de sa joue.  
  
Draco poussa un grognement et la poussa la tête la première contre le sol. Elle pouvait presque sentir son nez se casser.  
  
- petite putain ingrate ! je t'ai nourrie, donnée un toit et des vêtements ! S'il n'en tiendrait qu'a moi, tu serais encore dans cette rue, entrain de croupir dans ta cage !  
  
Elle ne bougea pas. Elle était trop effrayée car il tenait toujours fermement ses cheveux dans ses mains.  
  
- s'il n'en tiendrait qu'a vous, j'aurais encore le moindre espoir. Dit-elle rapidement, sa voix était légèrement assourdie par le sol.  
  
- espoir pour quoi ? demanda-t-il, presque en riant. De quoi pourrait espérer une sang de bourbe, se demanda-t-il.  
  
- L'espoir d'un futur. Dit-elle, tournant la tête pour le regarder.  
  
- Une sang de bourbe n'a pas de futur, dit-il froidement, il fut prévu que votre roi meurt d'ici quelques années.  
  
Hermione fut surprise.

- comment? mais un grand nombre d'entre nous...  
  
- pas autant que tu l'imagines, et tant que vous ne vous reproduisez pas, comment pouvez vous donner plus de naissance ?  
  
- ne pas nous reproduire ? vous voulez dire que...il nous ait interdit de...Hermione était presque entrain de bégayer par le choc qu'elle venait d'avoir.  
  
- Il n'est pas **permis** au sang de bourbe de s'accoupler, dans n'importe quelle circonstance. Donc, je t'ai donnée une **faveur** la nuit dernière. S'il n'en tenait qu'à moi, tu serais vierge pour le restant de ta vie. Di-il d'un ton arrogant.  
  
Hermione s'assit sur le sol.  
  
- j'aurais préférée rester vierge pour toujours qu'être violé par vous.  
  
Draco la fusilla du regard.  
  
- n'appelles pas ce qui c'est passé entre nous, comme ça. Ce n'est pas ce que tu dis.  
  
- ce que tu dis ?! vous me l'avez impos !  
  
- tu as aimer ça ! s'écria-t-il.  
  
- Oh, vraiment ?! c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai pleuré tout le temps, alors ?!  
  
Le visage de Draco s'adoucit pendant un moment comme si sa mémoire refaisait surface et le touchait. Puis, son regard s'assombrit de nouveau.  
  
- pleuré ou non, j'ai vu le regard dans tes yeux cette nuit ! et, ai-je besoin de te rappeler que ton corps réagissait de la même manière que le mien ?  
  
Hermione rougit inconsciemment.  
  
- il ne s'agit pas de ça ! le fait était que je vous aie dit **non** et que vous m'avez **ignor** ! vous n'aviez rien à faire de ce que je voulais ! mais sentiments ne signifient absolument rien à vos yeux ! je n'ai jamais été si humilié de toute ma vie !  
  
Draco fronça de nouveau les sourcils.  
  
- arrête de te plaindre. J'ai risqué ma vie pour te donner quelque chose que tu n'aurais jamais obtenu autrement.  
  
- comment osez-vous déformer la vérité sur ce qui c'est pass ! Vous **saviez** que je ne voulais pas ! À moins que vous n'ayez pas assez de **tripes** pour admettre que vous m'avez viol !  
  
Un silence s'installa entre deux, Draco la regarda pendant un moment puis  
  
- bien, je reconnais que je t'ai violée.  
  
Hermione respira profondément.  
  
- ok, maintenant, je veux savoir pourquoi.  
  
Draco la toisa du regard.  
  
- je t'ai amenez ici avec la ferme intention de te battre jusqu'à ce que ton sang se répande sur le sol, ce que je ferais peut-être encore.  
  
- je peut concevoir cela, lui dit-elle, mais je ne peut pas m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi quelqu'un qui me méprise et à qui je dégoûte, ferait une telle chose.  
  
- Peut-être parceque j'étais au bord du désespoir, dit-il, et tu étais là au bon moment.  
  
Elle essaya de garder son calme.  
  
- peut-être, mais je veux une réponse précise.  
  
- pour l'excitation, pour le danger. Parce que tu es belle, même si tu es sale, et tu l'étais encore plus lorsque je t'ai battue. Cette réponse est- elle satisfaisante pour toi ? demanda-t-il, ses yeux bleus brillés.  
  
Elle le regarda avec mépris.  
  
- pourquoi avez vous fait **vraiment** cela pour moi ? Ce n'est qu'un jeu pour vous, vous essayez de me rendre folle. Haïssez-vous réellement les sangs de bourbe ?  
  
- où veux-tu en venir ?  
  
- vous savez de quoi je parle ! c'est un coup monté, n'est ce pas ? en sortant de la douche cette nuit là lorsque j'étais dans votre lit, sachant que je vous regardais, en mettant vos cheveux comme ça, ne portant pas votre robe, me montrant votre corps et maintenant vous me dites que vous pensez que je suis belle ! quelle sorte d'imbécile pensez-vous que je suis ?! je suis arrivé à comprendre votre plan ! vous vouliez que je tombe amoureuse de vous, ainsi vous pouviez briser mon cœur et vous moquer de moi !  
  
Draco resta muet pendant quelques minutes, lui permettant de tout comprendre. Elle l'avait regardé la nuit dernière, elle avait remarqué ses cheveux et ce qu'il portais. Serait-elle tombée amoureuse de lui ? Mais comment ? Il avait été si cruel avec elle. Cela semblait ridicule. Il ne croyait même pas en l'amour.  
  
- tu pensais...que j'essayais de te faire tomber amoureuse de **moi** ?!  
  
- c'était votre plan, n'est ce pas ?  
  
Draco ria bruyamment.  
  
- je me fiche éperdument si tu es ou non tomber amoureuse de moi ! cette idée est complètement hilarante ! l'amour n'existe même pas !  
  
Hermione le regarda  
  
- vous ne croyez pas en l'amour ?  
  
- bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi le croirai-je ? Le concept même est absolument stupide !  
  
- comment pouvez-vous avoir une opinion aussi morbide ?vous avez vécu toute votre jeunesse avec une famille qui vous aime, vous charrie dans cet immense manoir, avec tout ce luxe que n'importe qui rêverait de posséder ! avez-vous la moindre idée que beaucoup de monde tuerait pour votre vie ?!  
  
Draco ria avec la même ardeur.  
  
- oh, oui, mon adorable famille ! Mon merveilleux père qui me connaît à peine, et qui n'hésiterait pas un seule seconde à m'envoyer tout droit en enfer s'il apprenait que j'ai couché avec une sang de bourbe ! Et ce merveilleux et énorme manoir, avec toutes ces chambres et ce vestibule vides et silencieux ! Oui, j'ai vraiment une vie luxueuse !  
  
Hermione resta silencieuse. Elle n'avait pas pensée aux sentiments de Draco. Il ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit qu'il était tout seul. Depuis qu'elle résidait au manoir, elle n'avait jamais vu un ami ou un visiteur. Il avait toute les choses matérielles qu'il pouvait espérer, mais il n'avait rein d'autre. Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il soit si cynique, amer et qu'il se moque de l'amour. Il ne l'avait jamais rencontré avant. Elle réalisa soudainement qu'elle était désolée pour lui, puis se rappela de la manière dont il la traité si brutalement. Rien n'aurait pu excuser son comportement.  
  
-néanmoins, vous avez été cruel envers moi, et je ne peux pas l'oublier si facilement.  
  
-de même, je ne peux pas oublier ta petite **astuce** qui m'a presque envoyé à la mort. Tu seras puni, bien sûr. Je viens juste de penser au parfait châtiment : le **lynchage** !  
  
Hermione le regarda avec appréhension.  
  
-le lynchage ?!  
  
-les domestiques ont été lapidées pour leur  
  
-mais...le lynchage ?! C'est....le Moyen-Âge !  
  
-c'est exactement pourquoi nous l'utilisons dans notre manoir. Au Moyen- Âge, les gens savaient se tenir à leur place dans la société. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils étaient punis lorsqu'ils l'oubliaient.  
  
Hermione fronça les sourcils.  
  
-comment pourrais-je oublier ma place puisque vous me le rappelez toutes les deux secondes ?  
  
-sans tenir compte que tu seras fouetter une centaine de fois ce matin. A la réflexion, je t'ai donné quelque chose que tu attendais avec impatience. Di-il avec un large sourire.  
  
Hermione se crispa à cette remarque.  
  
-vous méritez d'être seul pour le reste de votre vie. Lui dit-elle avant de se retourner vers son enfer et de se diriger vers la porte. J'attendrais dans ma cellule, si vous êtes d'accord. Sa voix était remplie de venin.  
  
Draco acquiesça de la tête en affichant toujours son sourire arrogant. Puis, elle ouvrit la porte pour être accueillit par deux domestiques.  
  
- dînes agréablement bien ! s'écria-il avec enthousiasme, mais lorsque la porte se referma, son sourire s'effaça.

---------------------------------------------------

voila, fini pour aujourd'hui. vous savez ce qui vous restes à faire si vous voulez la suite

kiss


	9. chapitre 9

****

**salut**

**tout d'abord, merci pour vos encouragements:**

**lilouthephonix, virginie1, dragonia, bob chiri, elfica, laé, benelie, wendyMalefoy, mymykrakra, Kam livy, frog, stephanie, aaricia, Fébla, Rémus-lunard,Amy Malfoy1**

**voici la suite......**

**disclamer: rien ne m'appartient.**

**Chapitre 9 :  
**  
Hermione attendait nerveusement dans une cellule froide. Ce n'était pas la sienne, l'une des domestiques l'y avait menait afin de la préparer lorsque le moment serait venu pour son lynchage. Elle perdit son temps à penser que Draco s'était moqué d'elle. Maintenant, elle en payer le prix car elle ne s'était pas préparer mentalement.  
  
Son esprit s'aventura à s'imaginer qu'un énorme et imposant homme revêtu d'un masque noir venait la fouetter. Comme cela était écoeurant. Un frisson parcoura sa nuque lorsqu'elle regarda avec dégoût, les chaînes accrochées au plafond et qu'elle s'imagina les porter.  
  
Hermione fut étonnée lorsque la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit et fit apparaître deux femmes. Elles se dirigèrent vers elle.  
  
-Nous venons pour vous préparer. Dit l'une d'elle rapidement en lisant de la stupéfaction sur son visage.  
  
Hermione se demanda si elle devait être ou non reconnaissante envers ses femmes car elles n'étaient sûrement pas ses bourreaux. Les deux domestiques commencèrent par mesurer les poignets d'Hermione puis par ajuster les chaînes. L'une d'elle se tourna vers elle.  
  
-Vous devez enlever votre robe.  
  
Hermione s'accrocha au mince tissu de coton.  
  
-Pourquoi ?!  
  
-Vous pouvez garder tout le reste.  
  
-Oh ! Tout le **reste** ? Mes deux sous-vêtements ?! demanda Hermione, mais regretta immédiatement sa réplique sarcastique. Ces deux femmes n'étaient pas responsables. Elles accomplissaient juste leur travail. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elles seraient également battues si quelque chose tourner mal.  
  
-En réalité, quatre, si vous comptez vos chaussettes. Dit une femme avec un faible sourire lorsque Hermione enleva sa robe. J'attendrais dehors avec elle et je vous la rapporterais lorsque le châtiment aura cessé.  
  
Hermione se demanda si la femme avait entendu ce que Draco lui avait fait la nuit précédente.  
  
-Combien de temps cela dure d'habitude ? Lui demanda-t-elle, lorsqu'elles levèrent ses bras et fixèrent ses poignets par les chaînes. Les orteils d'Hermione frôlèrent à peine le sol lorsque les domestiques tirèrent sur le levier qui souleva les chaînes.  
  
-Cela dépend de beaucoup de choses. Répliqua-t-elle difficilement, puis elle suivit l'autre femme hors de la cellule et ferma la porte derrière elle.  
  
Hermione était debout depuis moins de dix minutes lorsqu'elle sentit l'air glacial du donjon parcourir son corps nu, elle ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner. Elle était très vulnérable ainsi, et l'idée qu'un étranger puisse la voir à n'importe quel moment dans une telle position était insupportable.  
  
_Non_, se dit-elle à elle-même, _qui que se soit, le bourreau répètera à Draco tout ce qui se passera ! Je ne peux pas le laisser avoir la satisfaction d'entendre que j'ai crié comme une enfant !  
_  
Un moment plus tard, elle entendu la porte s'ouvrir en grinçant. Elle tournait le dos à la porte, mais elle pu entendre la porte se refermait ainsi que des pas lents s'approchaient d'elle. La seule source de lumière émanait des trois chandeliers disposés au quatre coins de la pièce, et l'atmosphère était terrifiante, du moins, à ce qu'on pouvait en déduire. Elle frissonna de nouveau au point de claquer des dents. Elle ferma ses yeux fortement lorsqu'elle entendit des pas se rapprochaient. Son bourreau lui faisait désormais face.  
  
-Tu as peur d'un **petit** lynchage, sang de bourbe ? Entendit-elle avec horreur la voix de Draco demandait. Tu seras fouetter jusqu'à ce que ton sang se répande sur le sol !  
  
Elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda choquée  
  
-Vous allez faire la sentence ?!  
  
-Bien sûr ! Pensais-tu que je laisserais quelqu'un d'autre que moi toucher à mon _**esclave**_ _**personnel**_ ? Il prononça les deux derniers mots d'une manière séductrice puis ria lorsqu'elle rougit. Cela l'amusait énormément de la faire rougir si facilement et il semblait encore plus enchanté lorsqu'il jouait avec ses sentiments sans pour autant révéler les siens.  
  
-Je suppose que tu as du bien cojit sur mon "supposer plan".  
  
-Que voulez vous dire ? demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux.  
  
-**_Je te ferais tomber amoureuse de moi_** ! Pauvre pathétique sang de bourbe ! Comment pouvais-tu envisager une seule seconde que le plus puissant et le plus séduisant des riches sorciers de cette contrée se soucierait de ta petite personne et te ferait tomber amoureuse de lui ?  
  
Hermione se força à rire.  
  
-Maintenant, que cela est amusant. Je ne pourrais même pas imaginer qu'une sorcière au sang pure puisse tomber amoureuse de vous, encore moins une sang de bourbe que vous avez maltraitée et ridiculisée avec tant d'enthousiasme.  
  
-Dis ce que tu veux, mais je connais la vérité. Je peux lire dans tes yeux comme dans un livre ouvert.  
  
-Amusant, j'ai toujours pensé qu'ils étaient fermés lorsque vous marchiez dans la pièce, pour éviter de regarder votre visage perfide. S'écria Hermione. Elle était devenue folle pendant une seconde. En son fort intérieur, elle se demanda si elle ne l'était pas effectivement devenue car il avait certainement raison.  
  
-Bien, mettons de coté ta désillusion romantique pour moi, je pense que nous devrions nous mettre au travail.  
  
Il disparut dans l'obscurité puis se rapprocha d'Hermione avec un énorme bâton recouvert d'épines.  
  
-C'est le bâton que nous utilisons d'habitude sur les très mauvaises domestiques. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas l'utiliser sur toi.  
  
-Parce que je ne suis pas assez mauvaise ?  
  
Il la toisa du regard.  
  
-Non, parce qu'une centaine de coups avec celui-ci te tuerait. Tu perdrais tout ton sang avant que je puisse atteindre la cinquantaine, en particulier puisque tu es une si petite chose si fragile. Il étendit son bras vers elle et d'une main effleura avec douceur ses cheveux, sa main froide contre sa nuque et ses épaules la firent tressaillir.  
  
Il la regarda droit dans les yeux pendant un moment, puis avec une expression illisible, il partit brusquement. Il revint avec un petit bâton qui n'avait aucunes épines.  
  
-C'est celui-ci que je vais utiliser sur toi.  
  
Hermione soupira. Elle pouvait endurer ça. Elle avait l'habitude de recevoir des coups dans la rue de la part du commerçant furieux ou des sorciers et sorcières qui s'amusaient à la traîner hors de la cellule pour la malmener ou lui cracher dessus. La seule chose qui l'inquiétait était les émotions de la raclée qu'elle endurerait cette nuit. Draco était avantagé sur le fait qu'elle était attirée par lui  
  
Il lui donna le plus exquis des sourires et marcha autour d'elle.  
  
-Nous allons commencer.  
  
Ce fut la dernière chose qu'elle entendit avant que le son du bâton ne la frappe fortement sur le dos. Elle poussa un gémissement, mais refusa de crier. Elle ne se le permettrait jamais. Il la frappa encore, et encore. Au bout d'une vingtaine de coups tout au plus, elle finit par hurler.

A la fin, elle se mit à crier après chaque coup, puis après une quarantaine, ses jambes se fléchirent et elle s'effondra sur le sol. Elle avait pensé que les chaînes la soutiendraient, mais elles s'affaissèrent suffisamment pour que ses genoux et ses pieds frôlent légèrement le sol.  
  
Draco s'avança vers et s'accroupit en face d'elle.  
  
-Tu les as déjà cassées ? Seulement après quarante coups ?  
  
-Que ... voulez-vous dire ? Murmura-t-elle en haletant.  
  
-Ces chaînes sont cassées. Elles te maintenaient en place jusqu'à ce que tu cèdes physiquement et que tout ton poids les rompe. C'est de cette manière que nous déterminons si une domestique est sur le point de craquer ou non. Dit Draco en arborant un sourire suffisant et écoeurant.  
  
-Donc... c'est fini ? demanda-t-elle en relevant péniblement la tête vers sa direction.  
  
Draco ria froidement.  
  
-Non, tu étais condamnée à une centaine de coups pas à quarante.  
  
Le visage d'Hermione se renfrogna, et la douleur ainsi que la frustration de la situation touchèrent à leur fin lorsqu'elle gémit bruyamment.  
  
Draco se rapprocha d'elle et lui murmura :  
  
-Si tu veux, je pourrais t'infliger la sentence sur ta poitrine. Peut-être que nous pourrions éviter ainsi d'arracher la peau de ton dos.  
  
Hermione le toisa du regard furieusement, lui faisant ainsi comprendre son désaccord.  
  
Draco lui lança un large sourire en guise de réponse.  
  
-Très bien.  
  
Et il reprit à battre son dos. Après une bonne heure, le centième coup fit cesser la torture d'Hermione mais elle avait déjà arrêté de crier et elle était presque inconsciente. Draco semblait furieux lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle et lui leva son visage.  
  
-C'est fait ! dit-il d'un ton étrangement ravi.  
  
Hermione parla sèchement. 

-Vous voulez dire que c'est fini ?  
  
Il acquiesça. Il baissa le levier sur le mur afin que les chaînes qui soutenaient Hermione, la relèvent. Il s'approcha d'elle de nouveau et examina son dos. Il était mutilé et recouvert de sang. Il traça les blessures avec ses yeux. Prudemment, il appuya avec ses doigts glacés contre l'une des importantes cicatrices, et la parcourue doucement de toute sa longueur.  
  
Hermione haleta à cette brusque sensation, et se crispa sur les chaînes à chacune de ses touches.  
  
-Ça fait mal ? demanda-t-il, et elle pu remarquer qu'il semblait sincèrement curieux.  
  
-Oui ! Beaucoup ! Recevrai-je au moins des bandages ?  
  
Il ignora sa question et toucha une autre lacération, en répétant le même geste. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur et s'agrippa de nouveau aux chaînes.  
  
-Arrêtez ça ! Hurla-t-elle.  
  
Il regarda son dos pendant de longues minutes, comme s'il n'avait jamais vu de véritables blessures. Puis, soudainement, il se précipita sur elle et l'étreignit en appuyant sa poitrine contre son dos et en entourant ses bras autour du ventre d'Hermione. Hermione poussa un cri, la sensation de sa peau si froide contre ses blessures à vif lui fit énormément mal.  
  
-Que faites-vous ?! Laissez moi ! Vous... **aggravez** les blessures !  
  
Il pencha sa tête vers elle afin qu'il puisse la regarder dans les yeux. Il étendit sa main droite et inclina la tête d'Hermione pour lui faire face.  
  
-Je ferais venir des guérisseurs pour qu'ils prennent soin de ton dos ce matin, chuchota-t-il, et ils effaceront ces vilaines cicatrices.  
  
Hermione le regarda stupéfaite.  
  
-Je serais guérie demain ? Donc le châtiment était seulement pour la nuit dernière ?  
  
-Je viens juste de le décider. Ton dos est horriblement marqué, à un tel point qu' chaque fois que je poserais mon regard sur lui, il me donnerait la nausée. Lui répondit-il froidement.  
  
Sa main gauche caressa langoureusement son ventre puis remonta tendrement jusqu'à son sein gauche. Il tâtonna la chaire presque gentiment, en ne quittant jamais ses yeux des siens. Il remarqua que ses joues rougissaient de nouveaux à ses caresses.  
  
-A-arrétez ! dit-elle doucement, elle se sentait encore très vulnérable par la perte de son sang.  
  
Avec sa main gauche, il dégrafa son soutien-gorge et le laissa tomber sur le sol. Puis, il reprit ses caresses, et brièvement, il effleura son sein droit.  
  
-J'ai dit : **STOP** !hurla-t-elle avec plus de conviction. La situation commençait à lui échapper.  
  
Draco regarda son visage prudemment, comme s'il essayait de lire dans ses pensées. Puis, il dit lentement :  
  
-Exactement, qui est le **maître** et qui est **l'esclave** ici ?  
  
-Qui est le sorcier au sang **pure** et qui est la sang de bourbe au sang **souill** ? demanda-t-elle en espérant contre tout espoir que cela l'effrayerait et qu'il s'arrêterait.  
  
Mais, il ne le fit pas. Il lui adressa un sourire en coin. Il retira une de ses mains et la déposa violemment sur ses cuisses. Ce geste déplacé la fit paniqu : elle donna ainsi des coups de pieds et le repoussa difficilement, elle cria dans l'espoir qu'une des domestiques puisse lui venir en aide. Mais aucune ne se manifesta. Personne ne pourrait l'aider. Et, lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Draco glissée dans sa culotte, elle laissa échapper un cri horrifié qui perça le silence qui régnait au manoir.  
  
Draco tenait toujours fermement le visage d'Hermione vers lui et la regarder avec envie, bien que son sourire s'était effacé. Il semblait désormais beaucoup plus sérieux. Maintenant, il caressait son corps avec ses doigts, il lui lança un regard sombre.  
  
-Au plus tu cries et tu résistes, au plus tu te feras du mal.  
  
Hermione essaya de détourner sa tête, mais il tenait fermement son visage. Elle cria de nouveau, puis haleta lorsqu'elle retrouva ses sens.  
  
-S'il vous plait... murmura-t-elle, si faiblement qu'il pouvait à peine l'entendre, battez-moi avec le bâton recouvert d'épines jusqu'à ce que j'en meurt, faites-moi brûler vivante avec un sort, poignardez-moi jusqu'à ce que vous atteignez mon cœur, avant que vous me violez encore.  
  
-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que maintenant c'est si horrible ?  
  
Elle le dévisagea.  
  
-Parce que maintenant.... Elle ne pu terminer sa phrase, sentant qu'il lui ôtait délicatement sa culotte.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi luttes-tu maintenant alors que tu l'acceptais avant ?  
  
-Parce que les choses ont changées. S'écria-t-elle. La situation est différente.  
  
-Qu'est ce qui est différent ?  
  
Elle voulait hurler « _**mes sentiments sont différents !**_ » mais elle ne pu trouver la force de prononcer ces mots. Et même si elle l'avait fait, Draco essayerait d'en connaître les raisons. Et comment lui expliquer alors qu'elle-même ne comprenait pas sa réaction ? Que ressentait-elle pour Draco ? Elle le détestait, mais pourquoi s'était-elle trouvée de plus en plus anéantie lorsqu'il montrait de moins en moins de respect pour ses sentiments ? Ses forces et sa volonté succombaient, elle ferma ses yeux et déposa sa tête sur ses épaules. Draco sentait son souffle sur son cou et se retira d'elle. Il libéra ses poignets des chaînes et elle pu sentir ses genoux se posaient délicatement sur le sol.  
  
-Je suis satisfait du châtiment, di-il simplement. Puis il se dirigea vers la porte.  
  
Hermione s'assit sur le sol, ses bras autour de Elle ne pu empêcher les larmes de courir sur son visage.  
  
-Draco, dit-elle d'une voix rauque, et lorsqu'il se retourna, elle demanda : pourquoi as-tu arrêt ?

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux avant de lui répondre:

-je te l'ai dit, c'était l'affaire d'une minute. je ne te toucherais plus jamais de cette manière. puis son sourire s'élargie: à moins que tu me le demandes!

Hermione équarcilla des yeux d'incomprréhension. il plaisantait, n'est-ce-pas? il savait pertinament qu'elle ne lui permettrait plus jamais qu'il la touche.

-jamais,je...

elle ne put terminer sa phrase, Draco était déjà sorti et la porte s'était refermée violament derrière lui, laissant Hermione confuse et fatiguée.

----------------------------------------------------------

alors vous en pensez quoi?

vos commentaires et vos impressions seront les bien venus dans une petites reviews.

kiss et à mercredi pour le prochain chapitre.


	10. Annonce

Salut à tous !!

Je sais que beaucoup vont me trucider, me lapider et que ce sais-je d'autre lorsqu'ils vont lire ce qui suit.

Non, rassurez-vous je ne vais pas arrêter de traduire cette fic, lol !!

Le prochain chapitre ne sera simplement pas updaté demain mais samedi. J'ai d'énormes travaux en attente et je ne pourrais pas m'en occuper cette semaine. en plus, jai des problème avec mon ordi.Vous aurez peut-être le 11ième quelque jours plus tard pour me faire pardonner de mon retard ; enfin si les reviews sont satisfaisantes bien entendu, lol !! Non, je plaisante, je vais essayer de traduire les prochains plus rapidement.

je vous dis donc à samedi.

kiss


	11. chapitre 10

**salut!!**

comme promis, je vous met la suite mais avant de vous laissez la lire, je tenais à vous remercier pour vos encouragements et pour vos reviews qui, si je ne me trompe pas, sont au nombre de 120!!

WAHOU et moi qui ne pensais pas dépasser le cap des 100, là je suis sevi loll!!

MERCI!!!!!!!

**dragonia**

**M dougy dog**

**Bob Chiri**

**Febla**

**wendyMalfoy**

**Ayuluna**

**Amy Malfoy1**

**kam-livy**

**hana**

**mymykrakra**

**Elfica**

**HP**

**Aaricia**

**Nawen**

**lilouthephoenix**

**slydown**

**Fofolleuh**

**draco-tu-es-a-moi**

**stephanie**

**sandra**

voila, en espérant que je n'ai oublié personne.

ce chapitre est un peu court, je le considère plus comme une transition. la relation de nos deux protagonistes avance doucement mais dans la bonne direction.

-----------------------------------------------------

****

****

**disclamer: rien ne m'appartient**

**Chapitre 10 :**

Draco mit ses mains dans les poches de sa robe et descendit d'un air maussade dans le hall. Son père l'avait demandé dans une des pièces pour « parler avec lui » ce qui pourrait être d'habitude traduit par « lui donner un long sermon ». Il avait commencé à se demander pourquoi il respecter toujours cet homme, et s'il continuerait à le faire pour toujours.

Son père était assis derrière un vieux bureau chic mais très élégant. Une lampe à pétrole était disposée sur un coin du bureau et une pile de parchemin de l'autre coté. Ses mains étaient croisées sur ses genoux.

-comment vas-tu ce soir, Draco ?

Draco inclina la tête pour répondre.

-de quoi avez-vous besoin de parler ? demanda-t-il assez difficilement.

-nous donnons un dîner ce soir. Beaucoup de personnes importantes seront présentes. Ce sera une chance inestimable pour toi de fréquenter plus d'aristocrates.

Draco roula des yeux. Il détestait les réceptions de son père.

-tu n'es plus un enfant, Draco, et je m'attends désormais à ce que tu te conduises comme un adulte.

-très bien. Je porterais mes plus belles robes et je serais dans la salle à manger ce soir pour accueillir vos invités. Répliqua presque méchamment Draco.

Les yeux de son père se radoucirent.

-je commençais à m'inquiéter pour toi, fils. Tu as 18 ans et tu ne pars jamais du manoir. Quelque soit les relations que tu entretient avec des filles, elles durent moins d'une semaine.

-je connaît mon age, père et je suis conscient que je suis quelque peu...difficiles...lorsqu'il est question de choisir mes fréquentations. Mais, je ne peux pas me forcer à avoir de la sympathie envers les gens !

Lucius soupira et acquiesça de la tête.

-essayes juste d'être sociable ce soir. Lui dit-il avant de lui faire signe de sortir.

Draco sortit en colère, beaucoup plus irrité qu'auparavant. De quel droit son père se permettait-il de lui dicter ses fréquentations ? Ce n'est en aucun cas ses affaires ! C'est avec les yeux emplis de désespoir que Draco continua de se diriger vers sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'il se heurte à quelque chose, ou plutôt, quelqu'un. Le choc lui fit perdre l'équilibre et sa tête frappa violemment le sol.

-Bordel ?!! Hurla-t-il.

C'était Hermione !

- pourquoi, par Merlin, courais-tu dans le hall ?! S'écria-t-il en se relevant.

-Tu peux m'utiliser comme bon te sembleras, mais pas **tes domestiques** ! Cria-t-elle à son tour en lançant un rapide coup d'œil derrière elle.

Deux domestiques de grande taille apparurent derrière l'embrasure de la porte qui menait aux escaliers, ils stoppèrent leur élan à la vue de leur maître respectif.

Draco les toisa du regard.

-que se passe-t-il ici ?

-ils m'ont **attaquée** ! Hurla Hermione en les montrant du doigt furieusement.

Pour toute réponse, les deux domestiques détournèrent leur regard de peur de s'emporter et inclinèrent la tête à leur plus grand regret.

Draco les foudroya du regard.

-**expliquez-vous** ! Ordonna-t-il.

-nous ne savions pas qu'elle était votre esclave personnel. Dit l'un d'eux d'une voix affolée.

-il **ment** ! Je leur ai dit qui j'étais ! s'écria Hermione en se mettant derrière Draco. Elle semblais frisée l'hystérie. Evidemment, elle ne s'attendait pas à cette attaque et elle était très bouleversée.

-pardonnez-nous, Mr Malfoy, mais nous ne l'avons pas cru.

L'autre domestique poursuivit :

-nous pensions qu'elle était une nouvelle domestique. Nous pensions que nous pourrions lui....faire peur.

-seulement l'effrayé ? demanda Draco perplexe en jetant un coup d'œil en arrière vers Hermione. Sa robe brune qui était habituellement impeccable, était déchirée de toute sa longueur. Heureusement pour elle, son soutien-gorge était toujours intact.

-oui, c'est tout ce que nous avions l'intention de faire. S'écria l'un deux désespérément.

-sa robe s'est déchirée lorsqu'elle courait.

Draco tourna la tête vers Hermione.

-c'est la vérité ?

-bien sûr que non ! Ils l'ont déchirée eux-mêmes !

Draco se retourna vers les domestiques apeurés.

-c'est **injustifi** ! Posé vos sales mains sur mon esclave personnel est punissable de mort !

-la sang de bourbe ment, Sir ! s'écria l'un des domestiques.

-comment pouvez-vous croire une Moldu plutôt que nous, qui sommes de pure lignée ?!

Draco n'avait jamais semblé aussi contrarié. Pendant un instant, il fut devant eux et leur donna des coups de pieds si violemment qu'ils se blottirent sur le sol ; du sang s'écoula du coin de leur bouche.

-vous partirez avant le coucher du soleil ce soir. Leur dit-il d'un ton cinglant.

Il fit demi-tour vers Hermione stupéfaite, puis étendit sa main vers sa joue pour la caresser affectueusement. Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui chuchota :

-je m'excuse pour leurs actes. En vérité, cela ne se reproduira plus.

Elle rougit en se demandant ce qui lui prenait.

-merci, bafouilla-t-elle gênée, mais... tu ne dois pas les tuer. Je suis sure qu'ils ont compris la leçon.

Il dégagea immédiatement sa main et recula de quelques pas.

-je crois que je peux m'occuper moi-même de mes propres esclaves. Tu t'appliqueras à être juste une bonne esclave.

Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il s'éloigna.

-ne venais-tu pas pour me remettre dans ma cellule ?

Il se retourna.

-tu es si impatiente d'y retourner ?

-j'essaye d'être une bonne esclave ; dit-elle avec un mince sourire.

Draco le lui rendit mais cela ressembla plutôt à une grimace qu'à autre chose.

-en réalité, j'ai décidé de t'assigner une nouvelle chambre.

-pourquoi ?

-au sous-sol, cela devait être plus facile pour toi d'être confondu comme une domestique. Je te donnerais une chambre, prés du grenier. Tu seras toujours surveillé, naturellement, mais tu ne seras plus en contact avec les domestiques. Cela te convient-il ?

Hermione acquiesça de la tête.

-je suppose que oui.

Draco appela des domestiques et leur donna les instructions pour préparer une nouvelle chambre pour Hermione. Elles se précipitèrent à leur tache lorsqu'il leur ordonna qu'elle devait être prêtre d'en moins d'une heure.

Pendant l'attente des préparatifs, il mentionna avec désinvolte la réception à Hermione.

-je n'ai jamais vu de réception. Dit-elle d'un ton rêveur.

-Depuis ta chambre tu pourras probablement marcher de quelques pas vers le balcon et apercevoir beaucoup de chose, si tu le veux.

Hermione écarquilla des yeux.

-vraiment ?! Mais...pourquoi me dis-tu cela ?

Draco haussa les épaules.

-j'essayes juste de faire la conversation, c'est tout. C'est la plus longue heure que j'ai jamais vécu.

Il leva les yeux vers l'horloge sur le mur.

-le temps est écoulé. Ta chambre doit être prête désormais.

Deux domestiques apparurent comme dans un coup de théâtre.

-c'est terminé. Dirent elles.

-bien, emmenez Hermione dans sa nouvelle chambre, et donnez lui une nouvelle robe. Dit Draco rapidement, puis il continua son chemin sans ajouter un mot.

Plus tard, dans la soirée, la réception avait commençait et Draco descendit les escaliers vers le hall principal, vêtu d'une délicate robe de soie noire. Il salua poliment les convives de son père, serra les mains de beaucoup, et embrassa même les joues des plus influençables sorcières.

Finalement, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, où il s'assit sur des coussins et contempla les propriétés du manoir Malfoy éclairées par la lune, en essayant d'oublier le spectacle environnant. Comme il détestait la foule !

Hermione avait entendu l'agitation d'en bas et avança lentement vers le balcon. Elle s'accroupit et regarda attentivement à travers les barreaux en bois. Elle fut étonnée par toutes ces extraordinaires robes de couleur émeraudes ainsi que par les somptueux bijoux qu'arboraient l'élite des sorcières. De longues tables furent dressées et couvertes d'exquis mets, des chandeliers furent disposés partout et suspendaient en plein ciel. Les domestiques effectuaient leur service silencieusement, en offrant des verres et des toasts aux invités. Les sorciers riaient et tintaient leur verre. C'était une scène que bien des sang de bourbe ne verrait jamais de leur de vie.

Ses yeux fuyaient la foule, essayant d'apercevoir Draco. Finalement, elle le trouva assis à la fenêtre. L'expression qui se dessinait sur son visage était si...triste. Hermione continua à l'observer. Elle regarda ainsi les invités aller et venir prés de lui sans qu'il ne dévie son regard de la fenêtre. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas !

Soudainement, cela la frappa. Dans cette pièce emplie de personnalité importantes, Draco était complètement seul. Parmi tous les sorciers présents à cette réception, aucun d'entre eux ne semblait le remarquer. Mais comment cela se pouvait il ? Il était riche, séduisant et issu d'une famille les plus respecter de toute l'Angleterre. Pourquoi gardait-il ses distances ? Pourquoi était-il si solitaire ?

Finalement, il détourna son regard et ses yeux se posèrent spontanément sur elle. Son premier instinct fut de se baisser et d'essayer de se cacher, mais elle était paralysée. L'étrange sourire qu'il arborait lui disait qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit là. Il tint son regard pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'un des domestiques s'approche et lui offre un verre. Il le prit, et après que la domestique se soit retirée, il le leva comme s'il portait un toast à Hermione. Après un moment, il but, et tendit le verre vide à la prochaine domestique qui se présenta.

Pendant toute la soirée, il regarda Hermione à chaque instant, sans la quitter des yeux comme si elle avait toujours était présente. Hermione se demandait pourquoi il se conduisait de cette manière, jusqu'à ce qu'une idée absurde lui vienne à l'esprit. Serait-il possible qu'il lui ait dit comment contemplait la réception, et même échanger sa chambre, mais dans quel but ? Quel était le réconfort dans le fait qu'elle soit présente ? Peut-être qu'il ne se sentirait pas aussi seul sachant qu'il pourrait apercevoir un visage chaleureux et familier.

Elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais, mais cette idée la remplissait de bonheur. Elle sentit une nouvelle émotion l'envahir comme si elle était spéciale, comme si elle était la star de la réception, même si elle n'y était pas conviée, et même si une seule personne pouvait la voir.

Et cette nuit, bien que Draco et Hermione étaient séparés de trois étages, aucun d'entre eux ne sentit seul.

-------------------------------------------------

alors, cela vallait-il la peine d'attendre quelques jours de plus ou pas?

j'attend avec impatience tous vos commentaires. maintenant, c'est à vous de vous mettre au travail et de m'écrire une p'tite review.

kiss et à mercredi


	12. chapitre 11

**salut**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

voila le nouveau chapitre. j'en suis d'ailleurs assez fière étant donné qu'il ne m'a fallu qu'une journée pour le traduire,loll. par contre, c'est le premier auquel je me suis permise de faire des petites corrections au niveau de la cohérence entre les paragraphes. certains passage ne l'étaient absolument pas en français. 

vos reviews me font toujours autant plaisirs; un grand mercie à:

**serpentis**

**Benelie**

**lilouthephoenix**

**Bob chiri**

**stephanie**

**HP**

**draco-tu-es-as-moi**

**slydawn**

**virgini1**

**aaricia**

**Les-divans-infernales alias mymykrakra**

**Kam-livy**

**dragonia**

**elfica**

**WendyMalfoy**

----------------------------------------------------

**disclamer**: rien ne m'appartient

**Chapitre 11**

Hermione cligna des yeux de curiosité lorsque la domestique attacha une paire de menottes à ses poignets. La domestique était une très petite femme qui ressemblait étroitement à un gnome.Et elle était seule. Cela expliquait les menottes. Peut-être que Draco pensait que Hermione serait plus facilement maîtrisée par une domestique, et ne se risquerait pas de tenter une évasion. Ainsi, Hermione ne fit aucune objection lorsque la toute petite femme la conduisit en bas des marches du grenier pour ensuite la menait dans une chambre parfumée de muscat située au bout du vestibule.

Cette pièce servait de blanchisserie, du moins, c'est ce qu'Hermione en conclut lorsqu'elle constata qu'une pile de vêtements gisait dans tous les coins. Certains étaient froissés et visiblement très sales, tandis que d'autres étaient étendus et éparpillés sur le sol, attendant apparemment d'être plier.

La domestique indiqua d'un geste de la main une énorme pile.

-celles-ci sont les robes de Draco. Il veut que vous les pliiez avec soin et que vous les apportiez dans sa chambre.

Hermione acquiéça par un hochement de la tête et s'assit sur le sol afin de commencer son travail. Elle se demanda pourquoi une tache aussi stupide lui serait-elle attribuée, mais elle décida que ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment de penser à ces choses là.

Au bout d'une heure, Hermione sentit la fatigue la gagnée. Le travail était certes facile, mais il n'en était pas moins fastidieux et le temps semblait infiniment long. La pile de vêtements semblait titanesque et elle pensait que cela n'en finirait jamais. Si seulement il y avait un sort d'enchantement qui puisse l'aider, sa tache n'en serait que plus tôt terminer. Mais elle ne possédait pas de baguette et, elle n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont on pouvait se servir de la magie.

Elle se remémora du jour, quelques années auparavant, lorsqu'elle fut projetée hors de sa cellule par une Sorcière couvert de suit qui avait l'intention de lui lancer des pierres en pleine tête. Après le second coup, Hermione commença à s'énerver et soudainement, les rochers lévitèrent et se dirigèrent vers la Sorcière. Hermione n'avait eu alors aucune idée de la manière dont elle s'y était prise, mais elle était persuadée que ses capacités magiques jusqu'alors ensommeillées s'étaient manifestées par sa propre rage.

Maintenant, elle était assise et contemplait avec la plus grande lassitude cet amas de linge. Si elle voulait terminer avant la fin de la semaine, elle devait y mettre du sien. Elle ne voulait pas passer son temps à plier le linge de Draco.

Cela faisait prés de 10 minutes qu'elle supportait une migraine provoquée par la concentration. Quand soudainement, un vêtement s'éleva doucement dans les airs et commença à se plier de lui-même quelque peu maladroitement. En moins d'une heure, dix des douze tenues s'étaient parfaitement pliaient et s'entassaient dans un coin.

Hermione se leva parmi eux, en se concentrant sur toute l'énergie de la magie qu'elle avait d'une manière ou d'une autre créée. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle avait eu recourt à la magie par l'espoir : c'était une expérience très enrichissante ! Elle réfléchit quelque instant, se demandant si elle pourrait l'utiliser également pour autre chose. Si Draco l'apprenait, elle serait foutue. Ce serait alors, en dernier recourt. Dans les rares occasions où une sang de bourbe avait été aperçu entrain de lancer un sort, elle fut torturée impitoyablement avant d'être mise à mort. C'était un risque terrible, et Hermione en était consciente c'est pour cela qu'elle gardait un oeil constamment ouvert en direction de la porte, prête à abandonner les vêtements au moment opportun.

Une autre heure s"écoula et sa tache en fut terminée. Hermione se sourit à elle-même, satisfaite d'avoir enfin fini cette corvée. Elle se sentait plus sereine, plus forte et plus puissante maintenant que sa première tentative d'utiliser la magie est été un grand succès, même sans baguette. Elle commença à emporter les vêtements, en de petits tas, vers la chambre de Draco. Il n'était pas dans sa chambre, ainsi, sa tache n'en fut plus qu'agréable et paisible, cela la rendit encore plus heureuse.

Finalement, elle fit signe de la main à la servante la plus proche afin de lui signaler qu'elle était prête à retourner dans sa chambre. Elle gravit les quelques marches menant au grenier et s'effondra sur son petit lit (cependant plus qu'agréable qu'un banc). Le grenier comportait trois chambres différentes. L'une d'elle était la sienne, les deux autres étaient fermées à clef, et probablement par un sort. Elle présuma qu'elles devaient être des chambres de débarras. Alors qu'elle commençait à s'endormir, un fin faisceau de lumière provenant de l'une des portes attira son attention.

Elle se leva de son lit, et avança lentement vers l'étroit passage qui menait à cette porte. Elle était ouverte, juste de la taille d'une fissure, laissant la lumière s'infiltrée dans le noir et humide vestibule. Elle scruta attentivement l'obscurité, essayant d'assouvir sa curiosité. Mais ce qu'elle y vit était ce qu'elle y attendait le moins.

La chambre n'était absolument pas une pièce de débarras. Les murs étaient peint en rouge, des chandeliers étaient disposées n'importe où, et un énorme lit était dressé au milieu de la chambre. Dans le lit, reposé Draco avec quelqu'un qu'Hermione ne reconnaissait pas. C'était une jeune Sorcière très belle, qui devait probablement avoir 17 ans, avec de longs cheveux blonds.

La Sorcière était positionnée sur ses genoux, ses bras étaient attachés par une sorte de chaîne qui suspendait au plafond. Draco était derrière elle, la caressant avec ses doigts de tout son corps et lui faisant l'amour. Hermione pensa instinctivement que Draco l'avait violée, mais elle se ravisa lorsqu'elle remarqua l'expression de béatitude qui se dessinait sur le visage de la jeune fille.

Hermione voulut détourner son regard, repartir dans sa chambre, fermer la porte et prétendre qu'elle n'avait rien vu. Mais, elle en était incapable. Pour des raisons qu'elle-même ne comprenait pas, elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de les contempler. Draco ressemblait quelque peu à un ange qui descendait du ciel, et la Sorcière avait l'air d'être au paradis.

Hermione souhaita être cette Sorcière, qu'elles puissent échanger leur place pendant un instant, mais réalisant ce qu'elle venait de penser, elle s'éloigna de la porte. Comment pouvait-elle penser une telle chose ? Draco était un salopard qui l'utilisait comme bon lui semblait puis la jetait de côté dés qu'il n'en voulait plus. Elle se convaincue à elle-même qu'elle ne le voulait pas.

Cependant, sa curiosité prit le dessus, elle se retourna et s'avança lentement vers la porte. Elle s'agenouilla et jeta un coup d'oeil à travers la fissure afin de regarder ce qui allait se passer. Elle se sentit sale et honteuse, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. En réalité, elle n'avait jamais vu personne faire l'amour auparavant. Sa première expérience avait été cette nuit là, lorsque Draco l'avait violée.

Soudainement, les yeux de Draco bougèrent et se posèrent sur la fissure de la porte, où le visage d'Hermione encore rougissant les épier. Elle haleta silencieusement et se précipita vers sa chambre. Elle ferma la porte et s'effondra sur le lit. Elle s'étendit face au mur. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Draco l'avait vu les regarder ! Que c'était embarrassant !

Les minutes passèrent et Hermione entendit des pas provenant du vestibule du grenier. Ils étaient lents et délicats, sans aucun doute ceux de la Sorcière. Puis, les pas arrivèrent à la hauteur de sa porte et s'y arrêtèrent. Elle savait que c'était Draco, et silencieusement pria pour qu'il ne rentre pas. Elle ne pouvait pas le regarder en face désormais !

Ses prières ne furent pas exaucées, la porte s'ouvrit et Draco s'avança. Il la contempla pendant quelques instants avant de dire :

-je sais que tu es réveillée.

Elle l'ignora, peut-être qu'il partirait. Mais il s'assit au bord du lit à coté d'elle.

-je sais que tu nous as vu.

Elle resta tranquille, essayant même de ne pas respirer. Elle ne voulait pas parler de cela. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas admettre qu'il ne s'était rien passé ? N'avait-il pas honte après tout ?

-comment as-tu pu finir le repassage aussi rapidement ? Je pensais que cela te prendrait toute la journée.

Elle se retourna soudainement.

-ainsi, c'était pour cette raison que tu m'as donnée cette insupportable tache ?! Afin de te distraire pendant que tu utilises le grenier pour tes affaires illicites ?!

Draco la regarda de haut.

-lorsque je t'ai donnée cette chambre, j'ai oublié que la chambre de l'autre coté du vestibule était celle que j'avais arrangé pour...il fit une pause, essayant de trouver les mots justes pour qualifier cela.

-pour tes ébats sexuels avec les Sorcières des environs ?! Demanda-t-elle cyniquement.

-ce n'est pas quelque chose qui se passe souvent. En fait,... elle l'a été pendant un assez long moment. Dit-il difficilement. Son visage rougissait très légèrement à ses propos, cela surpris Hermione qu'une personne comme lui pouvait réellement rougir.

-bien, cela semble évident que tu savais ce que tu faisais. Dit Hermione sans réfléchir, puis baissa les yeux rapidement.

Draco sourit légèrement derrière elle.

-vas-tu me demander qui elle était ?

-pourquoi ? Tes relations personnelles ne sont en aucun cas mes affaires.

-elle est la fille d'un des amis de mon père, répondit-il, d'habitude, je ne me mêle pas beaucoup avec les autres, mais de temps en temps j'en ressens le besoin, comprends-tu ?

Hermione rougit furieusement.

-ceux ne sont pas mes affaires. Répéta-t-elle.

Elle le sentait bouger dans le lit et cela la mettait male à l'aise, elle commença à se crisper sur son oreiller. Il n'essayerait sûrement pas quelque chose sur elle après la scène de l'autre chambre ! Elle sentit sa main se poser délicatement sur son épaule. Il se pencha vers elle, son visage était si proche d'elle que ses lèvres effleurèrent son oreille lorsqu'il parla:

-n'en éprouves-tu jamais le besoin ? Chuchota-t-il.

Hermione frémit à cette évocation et se rapprocha du mur. Draco se pencha de nouveau vers elle.

-cela t'as excité, n'est se pas ? De nous regarder. Tu sais, tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de demander, et je te prendrais dans cette chambre. Personne ne le saura, tant que tu gardes ta maudite bouche fermée !

Hermione se détourna de lui en repoussant violemment son visage.

-je ne suis pas aussi désespérer au point de te supplier de me faire l'amour ! dit-elle d'un ton acide.

Draco ri en se levant.

-lorsque tu nous as épié, la magnifique blonde dormait dans mon lit avec un sourire aux lèvres, moi non. Je te laisses au tien...bien, je te laisserais pour n'importe quel enfer pourvu que tu te lèves toute la journée. (ndT: désolée si c'est pas très explicite, moi-même je n'ai pas compris ce que voulait dire l'auteur).

Hermione refusa de lui faire face. Elle l'entendit partir, claquant la porte derrière lui. Elle l'écouta lorsqu'il gravit les escaliers. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et se retourna sur le lit. Quel horrible jour se fut. Elle se demanda si elle ne se remettrait à jamais d'un tel choc.

Mais le pire était le fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas ôter ses images de son esprit. Draco était un salopard, mais il était un salopard sexy, et malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Mais, pourquoi était il si préoccuper de la maintenir dans le grenier aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas qu'elle le voit avec la blonde ? Elle trouva d'autant plus logique pour lui de vouloir qu'elle le voit, afin qu'il puisse d'avantage jubiler et se vanter. Ou peut-être, avait-il un autre tour dans sa manche, un qu'elle ne puisse prévoir ?

Sans tenir compte de ses projets, Hermione se dit à elle-même qu'elle ne devrait pas s'effondrer pour lui. Qu'au contraire, elle ne devrait pas se laisser distraire pour lui et qu'elle devrait trouver un moyen de s'échapper et de l'oublier. Mais, même si elle réussissait à élaborer un plan, elle savait, que quelque part enfoui au plus profond de son coeur, qu'oublier Draco Malfoy serait une tâche très difficile.

-----------------------------------------------------

alors, ça vous a plu?

vos impressions et commentaires seraient bien venus (comme toujours) dans une petite review

kiss et à mercredi

ha oui, j'allais oublier!

je sais qu'il est un peu tard mais **bon courage** pour le retour des cours!


	13. chapitre 12

salut!!

hou là là, j'ai été gâter pour ce chapitre: 19 reviews en une semaine!!

j'ai donc décidé que pour une fois, j'allais répondre à vos commentaires. oui vous lisez bien, je vais y répondre.

**virginie1**: merci beaucoup!! oui, Draco reste très...secret sur les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour Hermione et il ne les lui dévoilera malheuresement pas dans ce chap. il faudra que tu attendes un peu. et en ce qui concerne les sentiments d'hermione ...he bien....tu en sauras un peu plus au prochain chapitre.ha toi aussi tu reprends les cours bientôt? moi c'est déjà fait, depuis lundi et j'en ai déjà marre!! ça promet pour le reste de l'année,loll!! kiss

**nawen**: merci pour tes compliments!!en ce qui concerne la phrase que tu n'as pas compris, he ben tu as raison elle veux pas dire grand chose. je vais essayé de la reformuler et, je crois bien que je vais revoir le chapitre en entier parceque je n'en suis pas tout a fait satisfaite. pour ton brevet, t'inquiète pas, même si on ne se connait pas je suis sûre que tu vas t'en sortir à merveille. kiss à ma première "fan"!!

**Kam-livy:**merci!! ha, ça c'est sûr elle va avoir du mal à l'oublier mais est-ce vraiment ce qu'elle veux?! chut..je n'en dis pas plus!! j'espère que tu apprécieras ce nouveau chapitre. kiss

**Beneli**: merci beaucoup!! voila le nouveau chapitre j'éspère que tu vas l'aimer également.alors comme ça tu n'es pas un "fan" du couple Draco/Hermione?!c'est vrai que c'est un couple hors du commun c'est d'ailleurs cet aspect complètement surréaliste qui m'attire chez lui.kiss

**Aaricia**: merci!! non, tu peux continuer à me le répéter à tous les chapitres!! je suis toujours en manque de compliments,loll! alors, tu es curieuse?! humhum... il faudra t'armer de patience parceque tu le saura au prochain chapitre. kiss

**Namy cassy**: merci pour tous ces compliments mais malheureusement, ils ne me reviennent pas de droit. **(-**partie se moucher car très déconcerté qu'on lui dise que l'hisoire est très bien écrite alors qu'elle n'en est pas l'auteur**-).**trève de plaisanterie!! je suis heureuse que cette fic te plaise, j'espère que tu aimeras également ce nouveau chap. bisous

**Elfica**: merci!! j'espère que tu vas aimer ce nouveau chapitre. kiss

**lilouthephonenix**: merci!! voila enfin la suite que tu atendais avec hate, j'espère que tu l'aimeras également.kiss

**HP**: merci!! voila la suite. j'éspère que tu vas l'aimer. kiss

**stephanie**: merci!! ne t'inquiètes pas je n'allais pas oublier de mettre la suite lol!! la voila kiss

**blacky**: merci pour ta review!!je suis contente que tu t'empresse de la lire chaque mercredi. je sais qu'une semaine c'est long, moi-même je tourne en rond en éspérant avoir la suite des fics que je lis.mais crois moi, c'est difficile d'écrire une fic en une semaine même si je ne fais que la traduire. kiss

**Fébla**: merci!!voici la suite. j'espère que tu vas l'aimer. bon courage pour les cours! kiss

**Bob chiri**: merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews!! et oui, je crois bien que tu fait parti des quelques rares à me donner ton avis sur tous les chapitres. j'espère que ce chapitre ne décevra pas l'une de mes plus fidèles lectrices!! kiss

**les-divans-infernales**: merci beaucoup!! encore une de mes fidèles lectrices (c'est que maintenant, je commence à y prendre goût à recevoir autant de reviews surtout si c'est les mêmes qui m'en envoyent,lol!!). j'éspère que tu vas aimer ce nouveau chapitre avec un Draco plus...enfin, tu verras bien. tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais tout te révéler,loll!! kiss

**Kaicha**: merci!! voila la suite.j'espère que tu vas l'aimer. kis

**wendyMalfoy**: merci pour tes reviews!! j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira également.kiss

**slydawn**: merci!! toi aussi, tu aimes bien qu'hermione manifeste ses pouvoirs?! au prochain chapitre elle va encore s'en servir mais ça va lui retomber deçu!! ha je n'en dis pas plus, je te laisse découvrire par toi même. kiss

**ayluna**: merci!! alors, comme ça tu as déjà lu la VO?! c'est sûr, c'est une belle histoire assez triste mais magnifique c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je la traduit, lol!! j'espère que tu vas aimé ce chapitre. kiss

**Draco-tu-es-à-moi**: merci!! hou là là!! comment vais-je répondre à ta review?! tu étais très inspiré lorsque tu la écrite. tu me pardonneras si je ne te fait pas une réponse digne de celle que tu m'a faite. voila enfin la suite que tu attendais avec tant d'impatience,loll! j'espère que tu vas l'aimer. kiss

--------------------------------------

**disclamer**: rien ne m'appartient

**Chapitre 12**

Hermione fut réveillée le jour suivant par le son fervent des domestiques qui couraient dans le manoir. Le bruit de leurs pas précipités se répercutait sur les escaliers et tout le long des corridors.

Elle se frotta les yeux et se releva doucement, encore somnolente, sur son lit. Elle tendit son bras pour prendre sa robe et se dépêcha de s'habiller, puis se dirigea vers la porte. Un bruit s'en échappa lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le vestibule, curieuse de connaître les origines de ce vacarme. Mais extraordinairement, aucune domestique n'était postée aux alentours de sa chambre attendant, habituellement, de l'emmener pour lui faire prendre son bain.

Elle patienta ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'une domestique apparaisse. Hermione l'interpella et lui demanda ce qui se passait au rez-de-chaussée. C'était la même petite femme que le jour précédent. Elle était la seule domestique présente dans le grenier. Elle sembla quelque peu terrifiée, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'Hermione saisisse cette opportunité pour tenter de s'échapper. Mais, finalement, elle dit :

-Mme Malfoy a une fièvre ! Nous cherchons un enchantement pour la guérir ! Et elle partit aussitôt.

Hermione s'inquiéta de tout ce remue-ménage. A sa connaissance, les fièvres n'étaient pas mortelles, et il devrait être assez facile de trouver un sort pour une telle chose. En fait, elle était déconcertée qu'ils n'en connaissaient pas déjà un, pour un problème aussi commun. Elle estima que c'était probablement une manière pour la famille Malfoy d'affirmer leur rang dans la Haute Société.

Elle attendit dans sa chambre pendant un long moment. Pas de domestiques, pas de Malfoy : ce serait une opportunité inespérée pour faire quelques explorations. Après tout, tout le monde était préoccupé par l'état de santé de Mme Malfoy, qui la remarquerait parmi une foule de domestiques ?

Elle ouvrit la porte rapidement et posa un pied dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle était nerveuse, mais cette situation la stimulait également. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi loin dans le manoir. Elle n'avait jamais eu la liberté d'errer de toute façon. C'était une nouvelle sensation pour elle et elle aimait ça.

Elle remarqua que la porte au bout du vestibule, « la chambre des ébats sexuels de Draco », était de nouveau entrouverte, laissant s'infiltrer une faible lueur dans le vestibule. Sa conscience lui disait de l'ignorer : elle n'avait pas besoin de se remémorer la mésaventure d'hier ! Mais, soudainement, elle entendit deux voix. C'était deux hommes qui discutaient. Elle se rapprocha de la porte tout en restant à l'abri de la lumière. Elle n'osait pas regarder à l'intérieur de peur que Draco ne la surprenne et ne la frappe de nouveau. A la place, elle décida d'écouter du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

-vous devriez vraiment descendre pour elle, Mr Malfoy. Dit une voix inconnue.

-je le ferais lorsqu'elle se sentira mieux. Entendu-t-elle Draco répliquer.

-mais... si j'osais dire : qu'elle ne s'en remettait pas ?

La voix de Draco s'éleva :

-elle s'en remettra ! Elle l'a toujours fait !

L'autre voix devint tremblante :

-oui, mais... la maladie se détériore avec le temps. Elle commence à être difficile à surmonter. Mr Malfoy, je sais que vous aimez énormément votre mère, mais vous devriez être conscient de... toutes les éventualités. Votre père est préparé au pire. Il souhaiterait réellement que vous descendiez et que vous alliez voir votre mère.

Draco fut silencieux pendant un moment avant de répondre :

-je ...je ne peux pas la voir lorsqu'elle est sous l'emprise de ses fièvres. Je sais que c'est égoïste, mais je ne peux pas le faire. Partez et dites à mon père que je descendrais un peu plus tard et que je lui expliquerais moi-même.

-comme vous voulez, Mr Malfoy. Dit l'autre voix.

Hermione se précipita dans sa chambre lorsqu'elle entendit des pas se rapprocher d'elle. C'était l'inconnu qui descendait les escaliers. Lorsqu'il se fut assez éloigné, Hermione s'approcha lentement de la chambre de Draco.

Draco semblait être une personne complètement différente, et elle devait vérifier s'il l'était effectivement. Elle jeta donc un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la chambre, tout en étant extrêmement prudente et prête à s'enfuir si Draco relever la tête.

Draco était assis au bord du lit, sa tête enfouie dans ses mains. Les murs ne semblaient plus aussi éclatants, ils étaient nuancés d'un rouge très pale. Les chaînes qui suspendaient au plafond avaient disparu et le lit était recouvert d'un drap de satin. Désormais, elle ressemblait à une chambre normale. Peut-être que Draco l'avait ensorcelée.

Il avait l'air si malheureux. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, le regard empli de désespoir. Elle voulu succomber à l'envie soudaine de s'approcher et de déposer ses mains sur ses épaules, de lui apporter du soutien et du réconfort. Mais elle réalisa qu'il se moquerait d'elle et qu'il la renverrait dans sa chambre. Elle se ravisa donc au dernier moment.

Elle l'observa pendant quelques minutes avant qu'il relève brusquement les yeux. Elle avait été si préoccupée à le regarder qu'elle avait baissé sa garde. Elle essaya de se détacher de la lumière afin de se confondre avec l'obscurité, mais il était déjà trop tard. Il l'avait vu. Elle se précipita vers sa chambre, mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle. Il la saisit par le bras et la retourna.

-que fais-tu en dehors de ta chambre ? demanda-t-il d'un ton dur.

Hermione pensa pendant un instant de lui donner une bonne excuse mais se ravisa.

-le bruit m'a réveillé, je voulais juste découvrir d'où cela provenait.

Draco la tira en arrière vers sa chambre et claqua violemment la porte derrière eux.

-tu m'as encore espionné. Dit-il.

-je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! J'ai entendu des voix, je voulais seulement découvrir de quoi il s'agissait, c'est tout !

Il s'assit sur son lit en soupirant.

-peu importe ! Je ne vais pas te punir pour avoir fait quelques pas dans le vestibule. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais voulu errer dans le manoir.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se rappelant le projet qu'elle avait envisagé tantôt. Ce fut une bonne idée de ne pas l'avoir tenu. Elle n'avait pas été consciente de la gravité de la situation.

Elle ne se tenait plus en place. Elle n'arrivait pas à gérer le stress qui s'insinuer en elle. La situation était tellement embarrassante qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Serait-il convenable ou non de parler de sa mère depuis qu'il savait qu'elle avait entendu la conversation ? Elle n'eut pas assez de temps pour y réfléchir car Draco interrompit le silence pesant.

-tu as rencontré ma mère, n'est ce pas ? demanda Draco avec désinvolte.

-oui, la nuit lors de laquelle tu as tenté le contre sort pour le charme _caloratum_. répondit-elle difficilement, le souvenir de cette nuit l'assaillit soudainement. Elle pouvait encore sentir la chaleur l'envahir.

-oui, en effet. Elle semblait assez froide, cette nuit là, non ? Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'elle n'a pas un tempérament maternel ?!

Hermione ne savait pas comment répondre à cela, elle inclina la tête en espérant que ce serait une réponse convenable.

Apparemment, elle l'était.

-elle agit de cette manière avec beaucoup de monde, moi-même inclus. Elle n'a jamais été très affectueuse, et je ne me rappelle pas que dans ses paroles, elle l'est été également, même lorsque j'étais un enfant. Mais... elle faisait souvent des choses qui me laissaient croire qu'il y avait plus qu'un bloc de glace en elle. Juste des petites choses que beaucoup de monde ne remarquer pas. Tu sais ce que je veux dire ?

Il leva les yeux vers elle.

-je suppose. Je me rappelle que brièvement de mes parents.

Draco baissa de nouveau les yeux vers le sol.

-oh, c'est vrai ! Tes parents sont des Moldus.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-une fois, lorsque j'étais très jeune, mon père m'a acheté un hibou très rare et très cher. J'ai aimé cet hibou. Il était mon premier animal de compagnie, la première créature avec laquelle j'avais réussi à créer un lien. Quelques semaines plus tard, il est mort d'une maladie inconnue. J'étais désemparé, je pleurais tous les jours. Mon père m'a dit que j'étais faible et que je devais surmonter mes faiblesses. Mais je ne le pouvais pas. Quelques jours plus tard, lorsque je suis rentré à la maison, j'ai découvert un hibou dans une cage posé sur mon lit. Ma mère en avait retrouvé un autre pour moi. C'est de cette manière que j'ai su qu'elle s'occupait de moi et qu'elle m'aimait.

Hermione pensa qu'elle devrait sourire face à cette histoire sentimentale, mais elle ne put se résoudre à le faire ; quelque chose dans la voix de Draco était si triste.

-qu'est ce qu'elle a ? demanda Hermione sans réfléchir. Elle posa immédiatement sa main sur sa bouche, abasourdi par son audace.

-je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas être indiscrète !

Draco fit un étrange et maigre sourire.

-ma mère est atteinte d'une maladie incurable. Nous ne savons même pas ce que c'est, elle s'est développée il y a cinq ans. Depuis, elle subit de soudaine phase de faiblesse et de fièvre. Quelque fois, cela dure plus d'un jour et peut même s'étendre au-delà d'une semaine. Dernièrement, les phases sont devenues plus fréquentes et plus dangereuses. Les symptômes résistent désormais aux enchantements.

-je suis désolée, je le suis réellement. Dit-elle doucement en déposant délicatement une main sur son épaule.

Il regarda brusquement sa main, puis elle. Il semblait résister à l'envie de la

-je te crois, mais je ne peux pas comprendre pourquoi. C'est à cause des gens comme nous que tes parents sont morts.

Hermione s'agenouilla en face de lui.

-C'est vrai. Et je n'oublierais probablement jamais entièrement ce que vous m'avez fait, mais je ne peux pas penser sans cesse à cela pour toujours.

Draco la regarda droit dans les yeux, comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Il semblait abasourdi par les propos qu'elle venait de tenir. Il ne comprenait pas son comportement. Comment pouvait elle dévoiler sa gentillesse alors qu'il avait toujours été cruel envers elle. Cela l'étonna d'autant plus qu'une sang de bourbe soit aussi sympathique et compréhensive alors que bien des siens étaient égoistes et hypocrites. Quoi qu'il en soit, il semblait être distrait par ce dilemme.

Soudainement, il se rappela ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire avant l'interruption d'Hermione, et se releva rapidement.

-j'ai besoin de parler avec mon père. Tu devrais être dans ta chambre.

Hermione inclina la tête et retourna de l'autre coté du vestibule. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et s'assit sur son lit. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle et Draco aient eu une conversation civilisée. C'était comme s'ils étaient liés l'un à l'autre. Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'il vivait avec la peur permanente de perdre l'unique personne qu'il aimait. Comme cela doit être horrible.

C'était un Draco différent aujourd'hui. Il était plus doux, plus gentil, celui dont elle avait seulement entre aperçu les reflets lors de la réception. Si seulement il pouvait se comportait de cette manière, elle pourrait facilement tomber amoureuse de lui. Mais de quoi parlait-elle ? Elle était amoureuse de lui ! Il était temps qu'elle arrête de se mentir et qu'elle accepte la vérité. La situation était de plus en plus compliquée et de plus en plus absurde : elle était tomber amoureuse de son propre maître !

Ce n'était plus une question par laquelle elle devait répondre par oui ou non. Désormais, la question qui se présentait à elle était la suivante :

« Que vais-je faire de mes sentiments vis-à-vis de Draco ? »

------------------------------------

alors, vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre?

comme toujours, j'attend vos commentaires et votre avis dans une petite review!

cette fic s'achève dans 3 chapitres, alors j'ai pensé que ça serait pas mal que vous me disiez comment vous envisagiez la fin?!

**note:)** j'ai repris les cours lundi, donc je ne sais pas si j'ariverais à tenir mes engagements, je sais que je vous avais promis que je publierais chaque chapitre tous les mercredi mais ne m'en voulais pas trop. j'ai pris un peu d'avance dans la traduction (j'ai pratiquement terminé d'écrire le chapitre 13!!) mais je ne vous promet pas que pour les suivants je les posterais le jour J.

kiss et à (peut-être) mercredi


	14. chapitre 13

salut!!

voila le nouveau chapitre!! si, si vous lisez bien: je l'ai enfin mis en ligne!! je m'excuse pour vous avoir fait patienter plus de trois semaines. vous pensiez tout de même pas que j'avais arrété la traduction?! lol!! bien sûr que non mais mes cours passent avant tout.

j'ai toujours autant de plaisir à lire vos reviews, elles me motivent pour continuer cette traduction. un grand merci à:

**lilouthephoenix**

**BOb chiri**

**WendyMalfoy**

**stephanie**

**Angel of shadow**

**Kam livy**

**Febla**

**Elfica**

**Blacky alias Any Black**

**les-divans-infenales**

**Hanna2mars**

**Hedwige malefoy**

**Benelie**

**Bretelle**

**--------------------------------------------------**

**disclamair: rien ne m'appartient**

**Chapitre 13**

Hermione n'avait pas vu Draco depuis plusieurs jours. Le bruit dans le manoir s'était tu, la laissant supposer qu'ils avaient trouvé un remède contre la maladie de sa mère. Les choses étaient redevenues calmes et paisibles. Elle commençait à s'ennuyer, les domestiques venaient pour la nettoyer puis la ramener dans sa chambre. C'était tout ce en quoi consistaient ses journées.

Elle avait déjà exploré toute l'étendue de sa chambre ; qui n'était pas bien grande. Il y avait un petit lit contre le mur, un long miroir poussiéreux dans un coin, ainsi qu'une table en bois avec une chaise. Le sol était fait de bois. Il était fragile à certains endroits, Hermione devait se montrer prudente et éviter de marcher sur les planches fébriles. Le plafond était assez haut, comme le reste du manoir, et était fait de bois également. Une petite fenêtre laissait filtrer la lumière. Elle était si étroite qu'Hermione devait ramper pour l'atteindre.

Sa robe brune était en lambeaux, elle se tenait devant le miroir et elle ne put réprimer une grimace de dégoût en dévisageant son reflet à travers le miroir. Elle se rappela alors les Sorcière lors de la réception, ainsi que leur magnifique robe de couleur émeraude qu'elles portaient. Comme elle aurait aimé se voir avec l'une d'elle, juste une fois.

Elle contempla avec grand intérêt sa robe, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement à l'idée qui afflua subitement dans son esprit. Elle se demandait, en effet, s'il n'existerait pas un sort pour changer la couleur. Elle savait qu'elle en était capable. Cependant, pour réaliser un tel enchantement, elle devrait se concentrer d'avantage. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte. Cela faisait au moins une semaine que personne n'était venu dans sa chambre après son bain. Elle se trouvait en toute sécurité.

Elle s'assit sur le parquet, face au miroir et enfoui sa tête dans ses mains. Elle se concentra le plus possible sur la couleur émeraude ainsi que sur l'image de ces Sorcières portant leur robe fantaisiste. Une heure s'écoula sans qu'elle ne remarque le soleil se couchait et les chandeliers s'allumaient automatiquement.

Enfin, elle sentit une secousse traversée son corps, comme si elle avait reçu une décharge électrique. Elle se releva aussitôt, et regarda autour d'elle, soucieuse de savoir si quelqu'un était rentré dans sa chambre sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Une lumière intense provenant du miroir attira son attention. Elle réalisa soudainement que la secousse n'émanait pas d'une source extérieure mais d'elle-même.

Elle se tenait devant le miroir dans une robe de couleur émeraude magnifique. Elle scintillait presque, répandant ainsi une lumière éclatante sur le dol et entourant Hermione d'un halo de couleur étincelant : comme si elle était un ange. Ses cheveux étaient devenus brillants, ses boucles plus disciplinées et plus soyeuses. Sa peau semblait presque blanche. Elle n'avait pas seulement changé sa robe, mais toute son apparence. Elle ne pouvait pas concevoir que désormais elle était devenue une femme magnifique. Elle étendit son bras et toucha le miroir afin de vérifier que c'était effectivement son reflet qu'elle regardait.

Elle se mit à tournoyer sur elle-même, sa robe verte flottant autour d'elle. Elle ria bêtement lorsqu'elle dansa dans sa chambre, elle ressemblait à une princesse. Tout ce qu'elle avait besoin, c'était une couronne ! Comme par enchantement, un diadème apparu au-dessus de sa tête. Il ornait son front tel un serpent et un diamant se balançait entre ses yeux. Elle se précipita vers le miroir et haleta. Elle n'avait jamais possédé de bijoux. Ce fut le plus merveilleux moment de sa vie.

Ses yeux devenaient larmoyants face à ce soudain sentiment d'exaltation. Elle surmonta son enthousiasme et parvint à les sécher, elle ne voulait pas abîmer sa nouvelle toilette avec un visage taché de larmes. Heureusement, cela n'arriva pas. Elle semblait toujours aussi magnifique qu'auparavant. Elle s'amusa à faire la révérence et à adopter différentes postures comme si l'Elite des Sorcières lui était présentée.

Soudainement, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Hermione s'arrêta dans son élan, elle était pétrifiée de peur. Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre, son esprit s'emballa à formuler un sort afin de défaire quelque chose mais lui aussi était tétanisé. Elle ne pouvait plus penser, plus bouger, son corps tout entier était paralysé de peur. Draco se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés de stupeur en la contemplant.

Elle le regarda d'un air coupable, elle commençait déjà à trembler de peur de ses représailles. C'était horrible. Elle sera sûrement torturée et tuée avant la fin de la semaine. Cela en valait-il la peine ? Juste pour un moment de pure félicité, sa vie en valait-elle la peine ? Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait dire à Draco. Comment pouvait-elle lui expliquer son geste ? Il n'y avait aucune excuse. Elle avait usé de la magie, il n'y avait aucun moyen auquel elle pouvait recourir pour justifier son acte et elle en payerait le prix.

Draco, après s'être remis de ce choc initial, réalisa que la femme qui se tenait devant lui était la plus belle de toutes les choses qu'il avait pu imaginé dans ses rêves les plus fous. Elle était bien plus qu'une femme. Elle était un ange. Puis, il se rappelle qu'elle était une Sang de bourbe et qui plus est, elle avait enfreint la loi en utilisant de la magie.

Il plissa ses yeux.

-ne savais-tu pas que la magie est interdite pour les Sang de Bourbe. Demanda-t-il de son habituel ton froid.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'étaient emplis de larmes et elles étaient sur le point de se déverser.

-je le sais. Chuchota-t-elle en relevant la tête. C'était la fin. Sa vie s'achèverait bientôt.

-comment as-tu fait cela ?

Elle baissa les yeux.

-je... je me suis concentrée, et j'ai conçu mon propre enchantement dans mon esprit. Répondit-elle.

-c'est complètement illégal. Sais-tu la condamnation que cela entraîne, n'est ce pas ?

-la mort. Répliqua-t-elle, sa voix fut parcourue de spasme en murmurant ce mot.

-la torture puis la mort. Et pas ce genre de torture que tu t'imagines. Ils ne te battront pas avec un fouet ; ils déposeront du sel dans tes blessures. Ils te feront subir des choses que tu ne peux même pas envisager. Des choses que je peux difficilement imaginer, et je suis un pratiquant sadique !

Hermione frémit instinctivement à ses paroles. Pourquoi lui disait-il cela ? Elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'elle endurerait. Elle ne voulait pas à avoir à appréhender cela.

Draco s'assit sur le bord du lit, le regard frustré.

-je pensais que tu aurais une once d'intelligence. Tu n'es qu'une idiote ! Faire de la magie dans cette maison ?! Es-tu folle ?!

Hermione se couvrit le visage de ses mains puis commença à sangloter.

-je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça ! Je...je voulais juste leur ressembler... juste une fois...

-tout ça parce que tu voulais porter une saleté de robe verte ? Si tu étais aussi désespérée, tu aurais dû me le dire ! J'aurais pris l'une de ma mère et je t'aurais laissé essayer cette maudite chose ! Bon dieu ! Tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort.

Les genoux d'Hermione ne pouvaient plus la soutenir. Elle s'effondra sur le sol, toujours en sanglotant. Sa robe descendit jusqu'à ses épaules, exposant une partie de sa poitrine. Elle ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquer. Draco la regarda, se disant à lui-même qu'il ne devait pas la plaindre. Elle avait été assez stupide pour faire de la magie, elle ne méritait donc en aucun cas sa pitié.

Hermione leva les yeux soudainement vers lui.

-tu ne dois pas le dire ! s'écria-t-elle.

Draco la regarda incrédule.

-quoi ?

-ne dis rien ! Personne ne le saura ! S'il te plaît, tu n'as qu'à simplement prétendre qu'il ne s'est rien passé !

-je ne peux pas faire ça ! Si quelqu'un le découvrait, je subirais le même châtiment que le tient ! Je ne peux pas prendre un tel risque !

Hermione rampa jusqu'à lui et étreignit le pan de sa robe.

-s'il te plais ! Je promet que je ne révèlerais jamais que tu as gardé ce secret, même si j'aurais quelqu'un d'autre comme maître ! Je n'utiliserais plus jamais la magie, je te le jure ! S'il te plaît, Draco !

Draco détourna ses yeux d'elle.

-je ne peux pas risquer cela. J'ai vu ce qu'ils font aux gens comme eux. On peut à peine les considérer comme des humains avant que leur sentence ne soit terminée ! Et cela, bien avant qu'ils meurent ! Je ne suis pas assez fou pour prendre un tel risque !

Hermione enfouit son visage sur ses lèvres.

-s'il te plait, murmura-t-elle, je ferais n'importe quoi... tout ce que tu me demanderas...

-tu fais déjà tout ce que je te demande. Dit-il. Tu es mon esclave.

-tu...tu disais que tu ne me toucherais plus à moins que je te le demande. Je te le demanderais ! Je ferais n'importe quoi tant que tu ne diras rien !

Draco fronça des sourcils.

-ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je voulais dire que je ne te toucherais plus à moins que tu ne le veuilles. Cela n'en fait pas parti.

-s'il te plais ! s'écria-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Draco sembla soucieux pendant un moment.

-donne moi une bonne raison. Dit-il finalement. Pourquoi devrais-je risquer ma vie pour toi ?

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent. Quelle raison valable pouvait-elle lui donner ? Il ne s'intéressait pas à elle. Elle était une esclave, rien de plus. Mais elle devait essayer.

-je...je suis amoureuse de toi !

Draco fit un bond en arrière, se rattrapant de justesse avant de tomber.

-ne joue pas avec moi ! Je te ferais suspendre dans la cour demain pour une séance de torture si tu continues à te foutre de moi !

-de quoi parles-tu ? Je ne joue pas avec toi ! Je suis amoureuse de toi !

-tu mens ! Tu as dis que tu serais prête à tout pour sauver ta vie !

Hermione se leva.

-je dis la vérité. La raison pour laquelle je voulais porter une robe verte juste une fois...c'était parce que cette fille blonde de l'autre jour...elle, elle avait une robe verte. Toutes les filles que tu admires portent une robe verte. Je voulais juste voir... l'apparence que j'aurais avec l'une d'elles.

Draco s'appuyait désormais contre le mur, la contemplant en plissant les yeux. Il voulu lui dire « tu es magnifique ! » mais il ne pu trouver la force de prononcer ses mots. Il ne pouvait toujours pas y croire.

-pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

-pourquoi... je t'aime ? demanda-t-elle difficilement en rougissant.

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de la tête.

-je ne sais pas. J'ai essayé de trouver une réponse en moi-même. Tu as été si cruel envers moi. Mais d'une certaine manière...lorsque je te regarde, je ne vois pas un sale gosse pourri gâté et sadique. Je vois un homme triste, désespéré, quelqu'un qui souffre chaque jour, comme moi. Je ne pense pas que les gens riches puissent être triste comme moi.

-je ne suis en aucun cas comme toi. Dit-il.

-si, tu l'es. Tu es pris au piège ici, dans une vie que tu ne désires pas. Comme moi.

-comment saurais-tu ce que je veux ? demanda-t-il sceptique.

-je peux le voir sur ton visage. S'il te plaît, Draco, tu n'as pas besoin d'accepter mes sentiments. Ne parles à personne au sujet de la magie, c'est tout ce que je te demande !

Finalement, il s'avança doucement vers elle. Il leva sa main et caressa son visage.

-je suis stupide de te croire, mais je m'abstiendrais de parler. Pour le moment. Mais, si jamais je te surprends de nouveau à utiliser la magie, ou si jamais tu me cause encore des problèmes, j'irais sérieusement vers mon père et je lui dirais ce que tu as fait.

Hermione hocha vigoureusement de la tête.

-merci ! Merci beaucoup !

Draco se permit un petit sourire, puis il saisit une poignée de ses cheveux et la poussa sur le lit.

-Tu voulais savoir comment tu serais dans une robe verte, n'est ce pas ?

Hermione le regarda nerveusement.

-oui. Dit-elle quelque peu hésitante.

-pour être honnête, je pense que tu ferais honte à toutes les Sorcières de nos réceptions.

Cependant, je suis plus soucieux de savoir l'apparence que tu aurais sans elle.

Il se retourna sur elle.

-que... qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle, sa voix mêlée d'inquiétude et d'excitation.

Draco fit un sourire en coin.

-je vais te faire prouver que tu m'aimes.

----------------------------------------------

voila, c'est la fin. j'espère qu'il vous a plu.je vais essayer de traduire le prochain chapitre le plus vite possible. Je le mettrais sûrement en ligne dans une quinzaine de jours.

maitenant, c'est à vous.vous savez ce qui vous restes à faire:

m'écrire une p'te review bien sûr!!

kiss


	15. chapitre 14

salut!!

je sais: je suis impardonnable!! Vous avoir fait attendre plus de 3 semaines!! mais cette fois-ci, je vous jure que ce n'était pas à cause de mes cours mais plutot à cause de mon ordinateur de merde!! enfin bref, le problem est réglé et je peux enfin mettre le chap14 en ligne. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire même si je sais que certain aurait aimé que l'auteur continue la scène du chapitre précédent (sois-dit en passant, moi aussi j'aurais voulu qu'elle soit un peu plus explicite lol).

Je vous remercie mille fois pour vos reviews ainsi que pour votre fidélité à cette fic:

**hedwige malefoy**

**Solmadris **

**dragonia **

**BoB Chiri**

**Paprika Star **

**draco-tu-es-a-moi**

**langedesenfers **

**Calladan**

**fan**

**Fébla **

**les-divans-infernales**

**slydawn **

**stephanie **

**kam-livy**

**lilouthephoenix**

**WendyMalfoy**

**Hermylove **

**Hanna2mars**

**Benelie**

**bee orchid**

**hermignonne-1133**

**M dougy dog **

**Brettelle **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**disclamer**: rien ne m'appartient

**Chapitre 14 :**

Depuis la nuit dernière, Draco était particulièrement silencieux. C'est à peine s'il lui avait adressé un signe de la main ou de la tête lorsqu'il sortit de la chambre d'Hermione. Il semblait presque timide, bien que ce trait de caractère ne lui corresponde pas. Hermione se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien penser, et en particulier ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Après tout, Il n'avait en aucun cas mentionné s'il acceptait ou non ses sentiments. Et elle sentait la confusion et l'inquiétude l'envahir peu à peu.

Elle passa la plus grande partie de son temps à rêvasser dans sa chambre en fixant les murs. Elle n'osait pas tenter de faire de la magie de nouveau. Que se serait-il passé si quelqu'un d'autre avait ouvert la porte de sa chambre à la place de Draco ? Elle serait probablement morte. Elle savait que cela avait été stupide de sa part mais cela lui servit de leçon, elle ne refera plus la même erreur. Dorénavant, elle sera beaucoup plus prudente.

En milieu d'après-midi, Draco la fit venir dans sa chambre. Elle suivit les domestiques en descendant le grenier puis traversa le hall, à présent ce chemin lui était très familier. Draco les accueillit devant la porte, aucune expression ne transparaissait sur son visage. Il ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine avec de grands yeux de cristal et une peau d'ivoire. Quelque fois, elle se demandait s'il était réellement humain.

Il s'assit sur son lit et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle se tenait devant lui et semblait quelque peu gênée par la situation. Elle souhaitait que ses yeux cessent de la fixer de cette manière. Dans d'autre circonstance, elle aurait aimé qu'il puisse voire en elle, apprendre tous ses secrets et tous ses sentiments. Finalement, elle rompit le silence.

-de quoi as-tu besoin ? demanda-t-elle.

-je réfléchissais à notre situation, dit-il, si nous avons l'intention de continuer à coucher ensemble, nous devons nécessairement prendre quelque précaution.

Hermione sembla un peu stupéfaite. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit aussi franc.

-oh...bien sur. Dit-elle. Y a t-il un sort de limitation des naissances ?

Draco glissa sa main dans ses cheveux.

-je pense que oui, mais je ne le connais pas. Il faudra que je fasse quelques recherches. Mais, il y a également d'autres précautions à prendre. Par exemple, tu ne dois ébruiter nos...activités...à personne. Et personne ne doit apprendre ce qui se passe entre nous. En présence de mes parents, nous devons nous comporter comme d'habitude, comme si je haïssais la pensée de te toucher.

-assez facile, tu agis de cette manière la plus part du temps, de toute façon. Répliqua Hermione.

Draco fronça des sourcils à sa remarque mais s'abstenu de lui répondre.

-je veux également m'assurer que la relation maître/esclave n'a pas changé. Si tu brises les règles, tu seras toujours puni. Ne pense pas que je ne te bâterais plus parce que je t'ai sauvée.

Hermione inclina de la tête.

-et ne penses pas que je te respecterais comme un maître juste parce que je t'aime.

Draco la fixa pendant un moment silencieusement. Puis dit :

-cependant, tu veux le faire.

Hermione sourit. Draco sembla gêné, et elle aima sa réaction. C'était un sentiment agréable. Elle se demanda si un jour il tomberait amoureux d'elle et lui rendrait sa liberté. Peut-être dans quelques années, bien que cela soit toujours incertain.

Ils continuèrent leur conversation lorsqu'un cri retenti dans tout le manoir. Draco et Hermione regardèrent brusquement tous les deux vers la porte, puis l'un l'autre.

-qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Hermione.

Draco secoua la tête.

-aucune idée.

Tous les deux s'avancèrent doucement vers la porte. Draco l'ouvrit prudemment et ils jetèrent un coup d'œil dans le hall. Personne en vue, ils se dirigèrent vers le hall principal. Du haut des escaliers, ils pouvaient apercevoir le père de Draco et deux domestiques surveillaient une petite fille.

La fillette était très mince et très sale. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux et ses cheveux étaient flasques et s'emmêlaient sur sa tête.

-qui est-ce ? demanda Hermione à Draco. Il haussa des épaules pour toute réponse.

Le père de Draco donna un violent coup de pied à la petite fille, et elle cria de nouveau.

-sale petite voleuse ! Je ne peux pas croire l'audace de ces Sang de bourbe !

-Sang de bourbe ?! Ils ont acheté une autre esclave ? Chuchota Hermione.

-pas à ma connaissance. Répondu Draco.

Un des domestiques fit quelques pas en avant et donna un bâton à son maître.

-ils deviennent plus courageux chaque jour. Je ne pouvais pas envisager de voler la nourriture de la cuisine de l'une des familles des plus riches du monde Sorcier, même dans la situation la plus désespérée.

La jeune fille tremblait sur le sol.

-s'il vous plait...j'ai si...faim...

L'autre domestique cracha sur elle.

-comment s'est elle échappée de sa cellule ?!

Hermione semblait horrifiée. Elle tira sur la manche de Draco.

-fais quelque chose ! Siffla-t-elle dans son oreille.

Il la poussa en arrière.

-faire quoi ? Braver la volonté de mon père au nom d'une sale petite Sang de bourbe ?!

-ils la tueront !

-et alors ? Elle a essayé de nous voler ! En ce qui me concerne, elle mérite ce qui lui arrive !

Hermione le regarda comme s'il était un parfait étranger.

-je devais être folle de penser que je pouvais aimer quelqu'un comme toi.

Draco se détourna d'elle, juste le temps d'apercevoir son père donner un autre coup de pied dans la cage thoracique de la petite fille. Elle cracha un filet de sang sur le tapis, son acte lui coûta un autre coup de pied.

Hermione se couvrit les yeux.

-ils l'ont tuée. Elle mourait de faim et maintenant, ils l'ont tuée pour ça !

Draco se leva.

-viens. Retournons dans ma chambre.

-tu n'es qu'un lâche ! Chuchota Hermione furieusement, si tu as l'intention de ne rien faire et de la laisser mourir, ais au moins les tripes de regarder ce que tu vas lui infliger par ton manque de courage !

Draco émit un grognement et saisit le bras d'Hermione.

-si tu es si déterminée à la sauver, fait le toi-même ! Ou manquerais-tu de courage ?

Hermione se libéra de son emprise violement.

-très bien ! Je le ferais ! dit-elle froidement. Puis, elle se dirigea vers les escaliers.

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent.

-non, je n'étais pas sérieux ! Hermione, ils t'écraseront comme si tu n'étais qu'un vulgaire insecte !

Mais il était déjà trop tard. Hermione avait apparu en bas des escaliers ; elle se concentra sur toute l'énergie et sur toute la colère qu'elle pouvait ressentir afin que la jeune fille disparaisse. Avant que qui conque ne comprenne ce qu'il venait de se passer, la fillette était partie, et Hermione pouvait la sentir en dehors du manoir, libre de s'échapper.

Tout le monde se retourna vers Hermione et la regarda. Le père de Draco fit de grandes enjambées vers elle.

-que viens-tu de faire ?

Hermione était muette. Elle avait aidé cette jeune fille avec succès mais, à présent, elle devait faire face à un terrible dilemme.

-je...je...

BANK ! Le père de Draco la frappa.

-dis moi ce que tu as fait ! s'écria-t-il.

-je ne sais pas...je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait. Mentit-elle, espérant que sa fausse ignorance la sauverait.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Draco, qui était à mi-chemin du bas des escaliers. Il semblait choqué et restait stoïque comme s'il avait reçu le maléfice d'entrave. Sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte, mais il ne pu prononcer un mot.

Le père de Draco la frappa de nouveau, elle fut projeté en arrière et s'écrasa contre le sol.

-tu as utilisé la magie ! Tu dois être stupide, mais la magie est interdite ! Cela t'en coûteras la peine capitale !

-je ne savais pas que c'était de la magie, sir ! Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! Je le jure !

Elle ne tressaillit même pas à son mensonge. Elle était complètement désespérée. Elle priait pour que Draco intervienne pour la défendre. Elle avait de l'importance à ses yeux, il l'aiderait sûrement mais aucune aide ne vint.

-emmenez cette fille dans la cour et suspendez la aux poteaux. Elle recevra sa punition demain matin.

Hermione lança à Draco un regard paniqué ; ses yeux s'élargirent de surprise et d'appréhension. Draco la regardait simplement, comme si le temps avait cessé de s'écouler et que tout ce qui l'entourait, sombrait dans les ténèbres.

Lorsque son père passa devant lui en montant les escaliers, il déposa sa main sur son épaule.

-tu me déçois beaucoup Draco. J'avais pensé que tu aurais un meilleur control sur ton esclave.

Il ne cilla même pas. Il regardait toujours Hermione qui se mit à lutter et à se débattre contre les domestiques. Beaucoup affluèrent, et rapidement, ils réussirent à maîtriser Hermione. Et même lorsqu'elle appella son nom et cria à l'aide, il ne pouvait toujours pas se résoudre à bouger d'un pouce. A un moment, elle se dégagea de l'emprise des domestiques et se précipita vers Draco. Ils rentrèrent en collision tous les deux et tombèrent dans les escaliers. Elle se retrouva alors au-dessus de lui, ses bras liés derrière son dos. Elle se mit à crier bruyamment mais il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'elle disait. C'était comme si quelque chose avait fermé son esprit, et que plus rien n'avait de sens. Finalement, les domestiques la soulevèrent, et Draco s'assit en regardant la scène avec une expression d'indifférence.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux lorsqu'ils la traînèrent dehors, ses yeux parlaient beaucoup plus fort et beaucoup plus clairement que tout les mots qu'elle aurait pu prononcer.

Et lorsqu'elle fut partie, il pouvait toujours voir ses yeux tristes, apeurés et trahis le brûlaient. Il pouvait toujours entendre ses inaudibles hurlements, et il pouvait toujours sentir son corps si chaud et si doux contre le sien. Ses mots « je suis amoureuse de toi ! » se répétaient dans sa tête inlassablement, et le souvenir d'elle lui ouvrant son âme et lui permettant d'entrer en elle la nuit dernière, le hantaient. Il avait fait une terrible erreur, et désormais, il n'y avait aucun moyen de la défaire.

Alors que le jour s'effaçait pour laisser place à la nuit, Draco s'assit sur la dernière marche de l'escalier, et c'est avec un regard vide qu'il se rappela combien il détestait sa vie.

---------------------------------------

voila, c'est fini. comme d'habitude, vos commentaires sont les bienvenus alors n'hésitez pas à me les envoyer dans une p'tite review!

pour me faire pardonner de mon retard (et surtout, parceque je me suis bien avancé dans ma traduction, lol), vous aurez le **denier** **chapitre** dans une semaine.

kiss


	16. chapitre 15

boujour à tous

comme promis je vous met en ligne l'ultime chapitre qui marquera donc la fin de cette magnifique histoire. j'espère que vous allez aimé ce dernier chapitre qui comme me l'a fait remarqu _Slydawn_ est plein d'espoir. mais, je ne vous en dis pas plus.

merci beaucoup pour vos reviews:

**Luffynette**

**WendyMalfoy**

**Lilouthephoenix**

**Febla**

**Les-divans-infernales**

**stephanie**

**Alexandra Malfoy**

**slydawn**

**ari**

**HP**

**Benelie**

**ililiane**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**disclamer:** rien ne m'appartient!

**Chapitre 15 :**

Draco se tenait devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, les rideaux étaient ouverts afin qu'il puisse contempler toute l'étendu du domaine des Malfoy. Sur le coté droit, entre deux poteaux, il pouvait apercevoir Hermione suspendu par ses poignets. Sa robe lui avait été enlevée, elle ne portait plus que ses sous-vêtements. Sur sa peau se dessinaient quelques marques à peine visibles (ou du moins, à peine visible depuis sa fenêtre), mais elle semblait aller bien. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle soit recouverte de sang.

Il tira sur les rideaux et fit les cents pas dans sa chambre. Il était très frustré, tout particulièrement par son incapacité à trouver une solution. Si seulement il ne lui avait pas dit de sauver cette fille elle-même. Si seulement il l'avait rattrapée dans les escaliers en lui donnant des coups de pied et en hurlant, et l'avait enfermé à double tour dans sa chambre. Si seulement, il l'avait arrêtée avant qu'elle ne puisse atteindre le bas des escaliers.

Mais tout avait été dit et fait. Hermione avait fait quelque chose d'extrêmement stupide, et elle en mourrirait pour ça. Il se demanda quel genre de punition il recevrait pour son manque de contrôle sur elle. Il sera probablement suspendu de tout utilisation magique pendant un mois, ou bien il sera enfermé dans sa chambre jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Mais il ne se souciait pas de ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver, son châtiment conduisant Hermione à la mort serait bien pire. Il lui serait incapable de l'oublier. Elle le hanterait pour toujours.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et il releva la tête. Son père se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, il le toisait du regard et semblait très contrarié.

-viens Draco, nous allons commencer.

Draco cligna des yeux.

-commencer quoi ?

-torturer la sang de bourbe bien sûr.

-tu veux dire que ça n'a même pas commencé. Je pensais que...

Son père se mit à rire.

-cette pathétique petite bourrasque de ce matin ? Ce n'était qu'un échauffement ! Tu as déjà assisté à une exécution de Sang de bourbe, Draco. Tu aurais dû réfléchir.

Draco resta parfaitement calme, laissant toutes ces choses qu'il avait vues affluaient dans sa tête. Il se rappela les horreurs auxquelles il avait dû assister lors de ces exécutions en public. Il se rappela le sang, les cris et les corps mutilés méconnaissables. Il avait vomi la première fois, son père l'avait semoncé pour s'être montrer aussi faible. Depuis, il avait appris à se maîtriser.

Il tenta d'imaginer Hermione, humiliée, se tordant de douleur et de son sang se répandant sur l'herbe. Son estomac se souleva à cette pensée. Son magnifique et sensationnel Ange serait exécuté et il devait regarder ce qui allait se passer sans pouvoir réagir. Il savait que ses yeux se poseraient sur lui, le regardant avec effroi et se sentant complètement trahie.

La voix de son père le tira de ses pensées.

-cette fois-ci, ce sera quelque peu...différent. Ce qu'elle a fait est une double offensive. Non seulement elle a utilisé la magie, mais elle l'a fait afin d'aider une sang de bourbe criminelle. Elle restera en vie pendant trois jours, pas un de moins. Nous intensifierons la torture progressivement chaque jour, afin que le châtiment suprême puisse être achevé.

Draco recula. Cela aller être pire que ce qu'il avait pensé. Il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de rester. Peut-être qu'il pouvait faire semblant d'être malade, convaincre son père qu'il était à l'agonie. Mais, cette idée semblait complètement ridicule, puisque son père pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre.

Il suivit lentement son père vers les terres du domaine, où était suspendue Hermione. Elle releva la tête lorsqu'ils approchèrent, et ses yeux brillèrent à la vue de Draco.

-Draco ! s'écria-t-elle, en luttant contre ses liens.

Il détourna les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas rencontrer les siens. Son père sembla surpris.

-elle t'appelle par ton prénom ?

Draco inclina la tête.

-c'est mieux que de lui permettre de prononcer le nom des Malfoy. Dit-il rapidement, espérant que cela satisferait son père.

-commençons. Dit son père, et plusieurs domestiques sortirent leur baguette. Ils les pointèrent vers Hermione qui lançait des regards furieux se demandant ce qu'ils allaient faire. Draco fit semblant de regarder, mais à la place, ses yeux se focalisèrent sur quelque chose d'autre.

-**Crucio** ! S'écrièrent à l'unisson les domestiques.

Hermione hurla de douleur, son corps se convulsa lorsque quelques gouttes de sang s'écoulèrent du coin de sa bouche. Ils répétèrent le maléfice plusieurs fois. Et chaque fois, elle sanglotait, criait et perdait beaucoup de sang. A plusieurs reprises, elle appela Draco mais il ne répondit pas.

La même chose se répéta ainsi pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche et que le ciel devienne noir. A ce moment là, le père de Draco leur fit signe de ranger leur baguette, et ils commencèrent tous à s'éloigner.

-nous continuerons demain. Dit son père.

Draco fut l'un des premiers à retourner vers le manoir, impatient d'échapper aux regards incompréhensifs que lui lançait Hermione. Il claqua violement la porte de sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit. Il se couvrit le visage de ses mains et tenta de bloquer son esprit : le souvenir d'Hermione entrain de souffrir, le son de ses hurlements en prononçant son nom et le sang s'écoulant sur son visage et sur sa nuque lui étaient insupportables. Il chercha un sortilège afin d'effacer sa mémoire mais aucun ne lui vint à l'esprit.

Plus la nuit passait et plus l'esprit de Draco était perturbé. Il pensait toujours à Hermione, elle devait avoir froid dehors à moitié nu, toute seule. Il ne pouvait pas l'aider mais il pouvait imaginer ce qu'il ferait pour elle le jour suivant.

Finalement, il prit son manteau et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Il devait vérifier, juste être certain qu'elle était toujours en vie. Mais au plus profond de son esprit, il se demandait s'il ne pouvait pas lui accorder une faveur, simplement la tuer et la délivrer de ses souffrances. Il lui serait assez facile d'inventer une histoire à son père. Il lui dirait qu'elle l'avait tellement mis hors de lui, qu'il n'avait pas pu se contenir plus longtemps et l'avait tuée dans un geste délibéré. Mais avant, il devait lui parler.

Lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle, elle leva la tête faiblement. Et lorsqu'elle réalisa que c'était lui, elle fronça des sourcils.

-que fais-tu ici ?

-je voulais parler. Répondit-il, en faisant quelque pas sur la plateforme en bois afin de se tenir devant elle.

-il n'y a rien à dire. Tu les as regardés me torturer ! Je savais que tu ne te soucierais jamais de moi, mais je ne pensais pas que tu m'haïssais à ce point !

-mon père m'a forcé à regarder ! Je ne le voulais pas ! Hurla-t-il.

-tu pouvais les arrêter ! Tu pouvais faire quelque chose ! Tu as le pouvoir et l'influence !

-je n'ai rien ! s'écria-t-il, si brutalement qu'Hermione tressaillit. Je n'ai rien du tout ! Je suis rien sans mon père et il le sait.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent.

-comment peux-tu dire ça ? En ce qui me concerne, ton père n'est personne ! Tu es tout pour moi ! Je t'appartiens !

Draco baissa les yeux.

-non, je ne suis personne. Et si je suis tout pour toi alors je te plain.

-ça m'est égal que tu ne sois personne ! Je t'aime toujours, et je serais à toi pour toujours !

Draco ria faiblement.

-je suppose que tu es la fille de personne.

Hermione se permit un petit sourire.

-oui, en effet.

Draco se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Il ne pouvait se contenir plus longtemps. Le baiser s'intensifia et bientôt, ses mains se posèrent sur son corps, sa bouche menaçant de dévorer la sienne. Hermione émit un gémissement de douleur et il s'arrêta subitement dans son élan. Il se rappela les blessures qu'elle avait reçues tantôt et fit quelques pas en arrière instinctivement.

-je...

-tu es désolé ?

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de la tête.

-pas seulement pour ça. Je suis désolé pour tout. C'est de ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser utiliser la magie.

-tu n'as rien à te reprocher, j'ai agi de ma propre initiative.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, il pensa à se maîtriser et à être plus doux envers elle. Ses mains dansèrent sur se blessures délicatement, apaisant son corps meurtri.

-je ne peux pas rester ici. Murmura-t-il dans son oreille. Je ne peux pas rester en pensant que je serais incapable de te toucher de nouveau.

-Draco, est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Chuchota Hermione.

Il s'arrêta et la regarda dans les yeux. Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à cela. Il savait qu'il aimait son corps, et qu'il aimait faire l'amour avec elle. Il savait qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle meurt, et il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre plus longtemps. Mais était-ce de l'amour ? Elle était une sang de bourbe, mais était-ce si important pour lui ?

-je...pense que je... dit-il difficilement, je ne sais pas ce qu'est d'aimé quelqu'un.

-n'aimes-tu pas ta mère ?

Draco fut silencieux pendant un moment.

-je suppose que oui. Je n'y avais jamais réfléchi auparavant. La pensée de sa mort m'effraye au point d'en mourir. La pensée d'être sans elle...m'incite presque à vouloir me tuer.

-et qu'est-ce que tu ressens lorsque tu me vois à l'agonie ?

Draco la regarda dans les yeux.

- cela m'effraye à en mourir. Répliqua-t-il. Il l'embrassa de nouveau. Je pense que...je pense que je t'aime.

Des larmes s'écoulèrent sur le visage d'Hermione.

-c'en est assez...ça m'est égal de mourir maintenant. Tu m'as rendu si heureuse !

Draco s'éloigna.

-je t'ai traité comme de la merde ! dit-il

-mais je t'ai aimé ! Et ma vie n'avait pas de sens : je restais jour après jour dans cette horrible cage ! C'est pourquoi je suis si contente que tu m'ai achetée, tu m'as donnée un but !

Draco baissa les yeux. Elle employait déjà le passé. Cela semblait si irréaliste et si triste. Il ne pourrait plus le faire. Soudainement, sans un mot, il se pencha au-dessus d'elle et défit les liens qui la maintenaient aux poteaux. Elle le regarda incrédule.

-qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ils te tueront !

Il secoua la tête.

-non, j'inventerais une excuse, et ma mère me défendra. Tu dois partir. Il y a un endroit où tu puisse te rendre, n'est-ce pas ? Un endroit où tu puisses te cacher et être libre ?

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de la tête.

-en effet, mais je ne sais pas si je peux y parvenir d'ici. J'ai essayé de m'échapper en utilisant la magie, mais il ne s'est rien passé. Je pense que j'ai perdu mes aptitudes magiques.

-non. Ces liens ont été conçus pour te les supprimer. Te es libre maintenant alors pars ! dit-il en lui tendant son manteau.

Elle resta immobile devant lui.

-viens avec moi !

-je ne peux pas. Je serais certainement tué.

Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de pleurer. Draco lui rendait sa liberté, mais il lui manquait déjà. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas être ensemble ? Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas être heureux ? Elle étendit ses bras et les enroula autour de lui. Elle l'étreignit fortement, son visage se pelotonna au creux de son cou.

Draco n'avait jamais été étreignit. Il n'avait jamais connu d'affection en dehors de sa chambre. C'était un sentiment étrange d'être aidé si tendrement par quelqu'un. Il n'était pas certain de la manière dont il devait adopter, mais il décida que de laisser ses mains sur ces épaules était une idée décente.

Elle s éloigna de lui.

-je t'aimerais toujours ! Même après cent ans !

Il fronça des sourcils.

-tu feras ce que tu dois lorsque tu ne me reverras plus de nouveau. Pense-tu sincèrement ce que tu dis ?

-non, mais je ne pourrais jamais sortir de mon refuge ...

Il déposa sa main sur sa joue.

-un jour, lorsque je me serais libéré de l'emprise de mon père et que j'aurais forgé mon propre nom, je viendrais te chercher. Je te trouverais, et je t'amènerais dans ma propre maison, et tout le monde pensera que j'ai simplement une nouvelle esclave.

Hermione le serra de nouveau, puis se pencha et l'embrassa.

-tiens ta promesse, Draco ! Je t'attendrais !

Draco fit un hochement de la tête, et Hermione se couvrit de son manteau. Elle se concentra intensément pendant un moment, puis elle disparu. Il ne savait pas quel enchantement elle avait utilisé pour se transporter au-dehors des terres des Malfoy, mais il savait qu'elle n'était plus ici. Elle était libre, et elle était en vie. C'est tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Il sera sans doute puni sévèrement pour ce qu'il avait fait, mais avec assez d'adresse et de ruse, il éviterait la mort. Et puis, lorsqu'il prendra enfin le titre des Malfoy, il trouverait son Ange, et ils seraient enfin heureux.

-----------------------------------------------

**FIN**

-----------------------------------------------

J'espère que vous avez aimé cette fic (malgrés mes p'tis retards de publication,lol). j'attend vos commentaires avec impatience, dites-moi si vous aviez envisagé une telle fin.

malheuresement, l'auteur anlaise n'a pas poursuivi sa fic et à mon avis elle ne le feras pas.

je remercie tous mes fidèles reviewers de m'avoir suivi tout le long de cette fic. je ne sais pas si j'en traduirais une autre mais si vous avez une fic qui sort de l'ordinaire, faites moi signe, je jeterais un coup d'oeil et je la traduirais peut-être si elle en vaut vraiment la peine.

merci encore pour vos reviews, elles m'ont vraiment encouragée à continuer cette traduction.

kiss


End file.
